DA BEST SYOC EVA
by SkyeTheFangirl
Summary: Tired of good SYOCs with Non-cliche characters? Me too! Read this to satisfy your SYOC needs! (Troll SYOC CLOSED!) (Not really a troll fic anymore...)
1. Da prolohg

**Before you read, I have to say this.**

 **This is an SYOC.**

 **Not an ordinary one, though.**

 **It's gonna be the worst SYOC ever.**

 **One composed of Mary Sues and Gary Stus and lots of Wapanese and horrible plot design.**

 **Intrigued?**

 **Then read on.**

* * *

"Hai" I texted to my secret operative

"Hello there boss." they replied.

"R u don with erasing ther memores"

"Yes ma'am."

"K"

"Is that all?"

"ya go get them and lock dem up naow"

"Yes ma'm."

"bring me mah cofe to"

"How do you want your coffee?"

"5 paxs of suger and 3 of dose litl crem containr things"

"Alright. Have a nice afternoon."

"u 2"

OMG I WAS SO GONNA MAKE THOSE STUDENTS DESPAIRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

NYAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH

* * *

 **A few rules for submission:**

 **1\. I am not picky at all. However, I will reject your character if they seem too...real. Normal. Send me stupid and cliche.**

 **2\. No canon talents, but variants (Hip Hop Dancer insetad of Traditional Dancer) and Gender bend (Prince rather than Princess) is okay. No Hope, Lucky Student, or Despair.**

 **3\. No being related to canon characters...please.**

 **4\. Have fun! Don't put too much thought into these nutjobs!**

 **Note: I am looking for 7 boys and 7 girls. I have chosen the protagoinist already. You may recognize her from DA BEST DANGAN RONAP STORY EVA. Mikako Sanada. Ew.**

 **(Form also in profile)**

 **Name:**

 **Age: (Minimum: 14 Maximum: As old as time)**

 **Gender: (I'll accept anything)**

 **Ultimate/SHSL: (Bad example: Chess master. Good Example: Kawaii Desu Cosplayer)**

 **Personality: (List traits. Make them very shallow and horrible. 1 Dimensional.)**

 **Appearance: (As insane as possible. Natural rainbow hair? Go for it! Color-change eyes? YES!)**

 **Clothes: (Bright, crazy, stupid, giant ice cream cone, whatever works for you.)**

 **Quotes: (Gimme some idea how they speak. Wapanese? Go for it! Horrible grammar? Emoticons ^_^? Yes please!)**

 **Murderer or Victim?:**

 **Why is your character considered cliche or bad?: (Please tell me. I want to know why I should accept your horrible abomination.)**

 **That's all folks! I look forward to receiving your pieces of crap characters!**

 **-Skye**


	2. Da Cast

**HOLY CRAP YOU GUYS**

 **I CAN'T BELIEVE**

 **WE GOT ALL THE SUBMISSIONS IN LIKE 2 DAYS**

 **HERE'S THE CAST:**

* * *

 **Girls:**

 **Mikako Sanada-Ultimate Kawaii Desu Cosplayer-Fangirlandotaku** (You know her.)

 **Gushumushuna Pakisha- Ultimate Pink and Delicious and Pink Cakes Pink-clad Baker-Bomboalos16** (Old lady Yandere)

 **Akiko Hiraka- Ultimate Perfect-Guest** (She's the Ultimate Perfect. You know she's gonna be bad.)

 **Ulala Hikaku- Ultimate Fake Prankster-Clearly Original** (PRANK GONE SEXUAL OMG)

 **Mio Hanamura-Ultimate Super Sexy Badass Vampire-** **xxpandaheroxx** (You can't have a Mary-Sue fic without a vampire)

 **Kamiko Shirahime Ikumi Madoka Mami Kise-Ultimate Super Kawaii Adorable Lolita-lucky-cure** (OH ARCEUS THE HUMANITY Loli~)

 **Kiyomi Tsutaya-Ultimate Anime RPG gamer-FireFury-** (You should know her as well)

 **Name: Gorrumbla "Gory" Xandula-Ultimate Alien Psychopath Killer-Colisman** (So rude :-D)

* * *

 **Boys:**

 **Byakuya Togami-Ultimate Byakuya Togami –Fangirlandotaku** (I HAD TO IM SORRY BYAKUYA IS MIKAKO'S SENPAI)

 **Senpai Desu- Ultimate Rainbow Maker-Technique Fantasy** (Oh Jigglypuff…this guy…was the first submission and a very hilarious one.)

 **Tomato- Ultimate Tomato-Shaggy Rower** (…)

 **Jin Ito-Ultimate Bored Mysterious Idler-The SENDER and the TRAVELER** (Useless waste of space. He's perfect.)

 **Sasuke-Eren-Ceil Yaoi-Ultimate Super Cool Ninja-ChocChipCookie1** (Ahahahahah yep. Ninja too.)

 **Mizuko Onani-Ultimate Uke-Umeko Tsumagoi** (He's gay and insane.)

 **Jed Icarus Knight-Ultimate Troll-Anime nerd 88** (He talks in webdings)

 **LORD PRINCE KING EMPEROR SULTAN COOKIE MONSTR Xxx_SWAGMASTER_520_2 SPOOKY_ 5_ ME_MATE_xxX JUICEBOX4LYFEBRO-Ultimate SWAG PARTYMASTER MLG MEMEMASTER SUCH SWAG-Rest in Darkness** ( I love this guy XD)

 **Unknown Gender:**

 **?-Mastermind(?)-50Zoned** (AHAHHAHAHAHHA)

* * *

 **Who looks the most interesting?  
**


	3. Da introdukshions

Konichiwa! Watashi Mikako Sanada! I'm so kawaii desu! I feel like I said this before….desu

2day is mi 1st day at Despair's Drop academy! I herd that it is namd that because this is 4 all the rejects that didn't make it into Hope's Peak or whatever desu. Dat's 22ly not true!

Its tyme to go inside!

Then I walkd in and got al dizzy and stuff and then I blaked out. (Y dose this feel so familiar wat)

I woke up in a so not sugoi classroom and I ran out after reading note that said "go 2 entrance ahll bastrd" so I went to the entrance hall and a bunch of not-sugoi as me ppl looked at me and stuff so I decided to introduce myself.

I first talked to a girl. Well ok she wasn't a girl she was like all old and 80 something or whatever. She had hair lil dat Marge Simpson a ton of makup nd very long nails n she short hunchbacked and wrinkly  
She had a breastplate wit a tutu and bunny slippers al pink. SO NOT SUGOI AND KAWAII

"Omigosh u has da kyooooootesh dresshie evuuuur im shooo envee" She said in a old hag voice

"OMG dank u." I said

"Who r u"

"I is Mikako Sanada Ultimate Kawaii Desu Cosplayer" I said.

"I is Gushumushuna Pakisha but callllllllllllllllllllll miiiiiiiiiiiiii Gushy Mushy I issssssssssssss the FOKING ULTIMAT PINK AND DELICIOUS AND PINK CAKES PINK-CLAD BAKER"

"Da fuk Im leaving" I said.

I went to an old guy he wast as old as Gushy btu he was like an adult ew like 30 or somthin. he had rainbow eyes with long flowing white hair filled with rainbow glitter and a White tux with rainbow sprinkles glued to it and it was not sugoi

"I is Senpai Desu, the ULTIMATE RAINBOOOOOOW MAKER!111!"

"OMG wut da hail u r such a baka"

"Who r u"

"Im Mikako Sanada Kawaii Desu Aniem Girl Cosplayer desu"

"RAIBOWS"

"K."

I walked away cuz he was so not sugoi.

The next girl was a high schooler yey she had Color changing hair that is the height of Niagra Falls. Pink eyes and super skinny. She wore a suer sugoi and kawai bra and a pair of pants. All rainbow.

"Uh who da hail r u" The girl asks all baka-like.

"I is-"

"ya whatever you idiot i hat u i is perfect I is Akiko Hiraka the Ultimate Perfect"

"Wat" I says then i walked away

The next guy lokd like a tomato

"hai"

"…"

"OMG usch poetry"

the next was a gurl wit rainbow hair that change every hourand demon eyes wit a piersing over her nose, mouth, tongue and chin. a hoodie that has fak you written over it. Like literally wit pink pants and black boots.

"Uh hi" I say

"I is Ulala Hikaku Ultimate Fake Prankster YOLO PRANK" den she dumped a bucket of pink mustard on my hair and ia screamed and blasted that baka with my kawaii sailor moon wand

"Da hail get away u birch"

The next was a guy wit shortdark green hair and dark green eyes He is pale. dark green V-neck shirt green slacks green shoes, green trench coat. rainbow colored beanie and yellow shades.

"Wat is with your fashion sense wat" I said

"STFU. I'm bored. I'm Gin Ito the ultimate Bored Mysterious idler."

"kay."

"I am so bored."

"Whatevr' den I walked away.

""you smell tasty...you will be my eternal lover"

"Wat STFU bich"

I then walkd to a gurl wit long black hair with pink streaks that covers her crimson red eyes bright, crazy and totally not sugoi stupid skin tight black shirt with some not kawaii band logo, super short black shorts and knee-high black combat boots desu.

"I'm Mio Hanamura.. I'm over one thousand years old, if you don't shut up I have no problems snapping your neck in half"

"Um war are you a vampyre or somthin"

"Duh I'm da super sexy badass vampire"

"Da fak go away bich" I sid.

I went to a guy wit spik black hair wit blu tips. He has one purple eye and green. He ws handsome. He wor a black ninja outfit with a gold cape and big awesome silver sword on his back.

"I is **Sasuke-Eren-Ceil Yaoi u baka. I is Ultimate Supah Kewl Ninja"**

 **"Lol wut you're a baka" I said den I walkd away**

 **I den talkd to a gurl AND OMG SHE WAS SO KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII she had** chocolate brown floor length hair in two curly pigtails with one eye pink and the other orang and a super kawaii pink sweet Lolita dress with stars and teddy bears on it, with a kawaii white cloak with cute white mary janes and a little tiara with a star on it AND AHHHHHHH SO KAWAIIIII

"hiya, loli! kamiko-chan is super happy to meet you, loli!" She said.

"OMG u r so kawaiiiiii!"

"Kamiko-chan is the Super Kawaii Adorable Lolita loli~"

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" I says and I hugged her and den walkd away to a guy

He was short wit shiny eyes that wra pink-purple-green gradient and wavy pinkish-brown hair with hairclips Tan school vest over an oversized button-up shirt with sleeves that flop over his hands

"Uh hi"

"Uh! Hi! I'm… Mizuko Onani…Ultimate…Uke." His eyes watered up.

"OMG U ARE SO KAWAII FOR SOME REASON SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BTDubs r u gay?"

"…I guess…"

"Mikako don't judge desu!" I say

"th-thanks…"

I mvoedon.

 **(I don't feel like describing Kiyomi so go read DA BST DNGN RUPA FIC EVAR)**

"OH EM GEE KIYOMI –CHAN!"

"OH EM GEEE MIKAKO-CHAN!"

Yeah that was it

I talkd to a guy wit short silver hair hair with black flecks, White long sleeved shirt over a short sleeved black shirt with the troll face on the front blue jeansblack shoes

He said stuff **(I cannot type webdings on ffnet so I will simply say translations in italics but nobody can understand ppl think it's just sign language)**

 _"Hi I'm Jed Icarus Night trololololololol"_

"Da fuk r u sayin" I walkd away.

The next was a gurl (?)wit one foking eye?. Her tongue ws long and forked, and her teeth sharp like a shark's. She hd two long drills come out of her head She only hadfour fingers in each hand, and has /claws in her thumbs. She had gross her clothes are black. She wears a corset, tanga and leather shoes. She hs brass knuckles in each hand, and a whip attaches to her butt like a tail.

"Da fuk r u" I said

"The adjective that best defines you? Gruesome".

"HAY YOU BICH"

"I'm Gorrumbla Xandula but call me Gory because my name is awful, but at least it's a hell of a lot better than your name."

"U DON'T EVEN NO MY NAME BICH"

"…"

"Mikako Sanada."

"Get out my face."

I went to a guy and HOLY SHIZ WAT DA HAIL HE APPEARS AS A GUY WEARING ONE OF THOSE BROWN HORSE HEAD THINGS WHILE WEARING A BLACK OBEY HAT AND A DOGE MASK OVER HIS HORSE HEAD WHILE HAVING A BUNCH OF GOLD CHAINZ AROUND HIS NECK AND GOLD BANDS AROUND HIS ARMS AND HIZ PANTS ARE BLACK SKINNY JEANS THAT ARE #TOOTIGHT AND HE WEARS A BELT OVER IT BUT HIS PANTS HANG BELOW HIS NYAN CAT BOXERS BECAUSE LOW PANTS=#SWAG, HE ALSO WEARS A RED YOLO T-SHIRT AND A BLACK HOODIE COVERED IN THE BLOOD OF HIS ENEMIES AND THE WORD SWAG. HE ALSO HAS ROBOTIC LEGS FOR SOME REASON AND WEARS RED SNEAKERS HE BOUGHT AT CONEY ISLAND. THERE IS WHITE FUR AROUND HIS HOODIE BUT ITS NOT BLOODY BECAUSE BLOOD IS #NOTSWAG. AND HE ALSO WEARS LEOPARD-PRINT SOCKS AND A LEOPARD-PRINT UNDERSHIRT UNDER HIS YOLO SHIRT BECUZ LEOPARD PRINT=SWAG. HE ALSO FLASHES RAINBOW-COLORED CONSTANTLY BECAUSE HES A GOD AND RAINBOWS FLASH ALL AROUND HIM AND STUFF.

Wat da hail y didi I speak in caps.

""LETZ GET DA PARTY UP IN HERE. I IS LORD PRINCE KING EMPEROR SULTAN COOKIE MONSTR Xxx_SWAGMASTER_520_2 SPOOKY_ 5_ ME_MATE_xxX JUICEBOX4LYFEBRO ND I IS DA ULTIMATE SWAG PARTYMASTER MLG MEMEMASTER SUCH SWAG #YOLO SO SWAG"

"Da fuk is wrong wit u."

""LOOK AT DIS LOZER WIT NU SWAG. LOOK AT HIM AND #LAUGH."

"Fok u" I said and walkd away

And then I saw someone who was totally Kawaii.

He had blonde hair and glasses and a nice suit and my eyes turned to hearts and stars.

"I'm Byakuya togami, Ultimate Byakuya Togami."

"Kawaii Desu…So Sugoi…Yatta…I found my one true Hasubando!" I scream and stand up.

We all talked for a while and the the TV turned on and i heard a creepy but kawaii voice say

"Upupupupu!"

* * *

 **Here we go.**


	4. Da Mono-Reject

"WHAT WAS THAT SO NOT #SWAG LAUGH" said Swagmaster (his nam is so long lik wat the hail)

"idk" i says.

"We should go investigate the source, and figure out why we're trapped here." Hasubando said oh heeeeeeeeeds sooooooo dreemy...

"EHHHHHH?! Were traps Loli~?" sad Kamiko-Chan

"Of course. You brainless idiot." Gory sid.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHH Loli~" Kamiko-Chan cried.

"I-It's not good to m-make people cry..." Uke said. (Mizuko)

"AWRIT PPL CALM DOWN THIS IS PROBABLY A PRANKS" Ulala sad. sinse she iz a pranster she is probly rite

"THIS IS SO #SWAG" Swagmaster den blastd his airhon. "BLASSSSSSSSSSST"

"UMG who crars i fallz" Gushy Mushy said. OMG SHE WAS ON THE GROUDN AND SHE'S NOT WEARING ANY UDNERCLOTHES WAT DA HAIL EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWVWWW

"Luk lets just go luk 4 da noize" said Ninja guy.

"W-what if something bad happens?" Uke Said.

"I'll lead, since apparently you brainless idiots can't do anything on your own, and I'm an immortal vampire." Mio snapd.

"K" I says and i follows her.

"I is com in 2" said Senpai and Uke followed him and Swagmaster blstd air horns.

"Wait for Kamiko-Chan Loli~!" Said u no hoo

we all lokd 4 da voice and we fond it in the gym and omg it was a bear.

A VERY KAWAII-BAKA BEAR-Bunny-Dinosaur AND OMG!

"What." Jin asid.

"Idk." i says.

'I IS MONO-REJECT U BASTRDS!"

"Wat da hail" Akiko says.

"U guys gotta killz each othre and stuff ok? her r sum ehandbuks here u go bye bastrds"

We gut sum nooks and we red dem.

"KILLIGN IKS #SWAG" Swagmaster said.

"Killing? Swag as you so call it? I'm sorry, but how did you get into this school again? For idiocy?" Gory said.

"You're not mud better! This is Hope's Peak reject!" Mio snapped.

"Oh yeah?" gory replied. She turnd and trid to wip Mio wit her tale.

"Hey! Kamiko-Chan thinks that we shouldn't kill each other at all! "

"That would be giving Mono-Reject what he wants." Hasubando said.

"Lisen to hasubando! No 1 dies kay" I says. Gory and Mio glare ech ohter and stuff

so den we explore da school and talks and den we went to bed.

OMG...

WAT DA HAIL IS GOING ON

AM I GUNNA DIE?!

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short.  
**

 **Despair's Drop has the same layout as Hope's Peak, except it looks even more neon and crazy.**

 **I put up a Freetime Poll, please vote.**


	5. Da FTEs 1

**Right. 6 FTEs, GO!**

* * *

The nxt mornin i wnt to brekfast and ate sum onigiri but den guess wat

SWAGMASTER DIDUNT EAT ONIGIRI

He says he onlyz eatz doritos and mntn dew because...

"DORITOS ARE #SWAG" he yld and rruns aroundz.

Wen I sz dun eatings, i sat down.

"Naow, wht shuld I do 2day?"

* * *

 **Shud I spent time wit Swagmster? He scrz meh...**

 **Yes**

* * *

"ZUP MIKAKO #SWAG"

"Letz hang ut i gess"

 _Swagmaster and I spentz timez hanging ut, he got rlly stond. I watchd him scream and prty and tlk abut swag._

* * *

 **I thinkz Swagmaster nd I got a little clozer...**

* * *

"..."

"..."

"HEY GESS WAT"

"Hm.?"

"YOU ARENT #NOTSWAG ANYMROEZ"

"OMG rlly danks u!"

"YA"

"Wat r u stilz high"

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH. I AM STOOOOONNNEEED."

I drggd hm to hiz room and let him there.

* * *

 **SHud I spent time wit Kamiko-Chan? I do liek hr...**

 **Yes**

* * *

"Oh, hi Mikako-Onee Loli~! Want to hang out Loli~?"

 _Kamiko-CHan andz I dancd in the gym_

* * *

 **I thinkz Kamiko-Chan nd I got a little clozer...**

* * *

"kamiko-chan wants some sweets... loli!"

"Letz go getz sum"

We gotz sweetz and den she talkd 2 meh.

"Kamiko-Chan have a friend named Tsuyoshi Kise Loli~! He's the Ultimate Stoic Husbando Material Loli~"

"Rllyz?"

"Yeah Loli~! He's loves Kamiko-Chan and he protects me Loli~! But he doesn't say a lot to Kamiko-Chan...Loli~"

"Do u luv him?"

"He's 21, and Kamiko-CHan is 14, so Kamiko-Chan doesn't know Loli~"

"Why he not in skoolz wiot u?"

"...Kamiko-CHan doesn';t know Loli~..."

Kamiko-Chan wnt to her roomz aftr dat.

* * *

 **SHud I spent time wit...MIO?! Shez scaryz...**

 **Yes**

* * *

"What do you want?"

"2 hangz ut..."

 _Mio sorta glard meh and we jst stud thar..._

* * *

 **I thinkz that maybe maybe mayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyybe Mio nd I got a little clozer...**

* * *

"Look, could you go away now?"

"Y?"

"Your clothes don't make sense."

"EHEHHEHEHEHEHEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

"I'm over one thousand years old...are your clothes something new?"

"Uh YAH! We needz to wtch animu togethr sumtimez soon!"

"...Fine."

Mio wlkd away aftrwrds.

* * *

 **SHud I spent time wit Senpai Desu? I do liek rainbowz...**

 **Yes**

* * *

"Hai dar Mikaks"

"MY NAME IS MIKAKO U BAKA bt letz hng ut"

 _Senpai and I madez rainbowz usng hiz unicorn powerz_

* * *

 **I thinkz Senpai Desu nd I got a little clozer...**

* * *

"Hay did u no that Uke lieks meh"

"Wellz ur name IS senpai desu"

Senpai walkd awayz aftr dat

* * *

 **SHud I spent time wit Tomato Sama? He kewlz**

 **Yes**

* * *

"Hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Tomato"

"..."

 _Tomato andz I sat thar_

* * *

 **I thinkz Tomato nd I got a little clozer...**

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Den i gotz bord and wlkd awy

* * *

 **SHud I spent time wit Uke (Mizuko)? He is rlly adorble 2...**

 **Yes**

* * *

"O-Oh! Hello Mikako-senpai!"

"Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

 _Uke andz I folwd Senpai Desu arund_

* * *

 **I thinkz Uke nd I got a little clozer...**

* * *

"Do u liek Senpai Desu?"

"! Uh-uh...no..."

"Lier"

I den walkd awy

* * *

 _ **Mikako walked around the halls aimlessly. It was almost nighttime so there was no point in hanging out with anyone else. She made her way to the school store, hoping to find some anime merchandise. Instead, she found a giant vending machine, labled "Reject-Machine! Put in Mono-Reject coins to win mystery prizes!" Curious, Mikako dug one of the silver coins out of the pocket of her Sailor Moon costume and put it in.**_

 _ **She received a little toy doll.**_

 _ **Pleased, she continued inserting coins, until out came a harem manga. She studied it curiously. There was still a little time before nighttime, should she get a snack and read it in the cafeteria?**_

 _ **Yes**_

 _ **No**_

* * *

 **In case you're wondering about the bold underlined italics, welcome to your first special event! Special events will be done in the bold underlined italics in proper spelling and grammar. You, the readers, get to post a review about what choice Mikako should make! Because this is the first one, I will only give two choices.**

 **So...**

 **Should Mikako read the manga?**

 **-Skye**


	6. Da Special Event 1

**Everyone said yes...**

* * *

 ** _Mikako contemplated her choices, then, finally decided to read the manga, it wasn't going to kill her. She didn't read a lot of manga since she was the "Kawaii Desu Desu ANIME girl cosplayer" but she did enjoy the occasional one. She casually walked to the cafeteria, grabbed some Pocky, then sat down and started reading._**

 ** _Despite the horrible plotline, Mikako, being Mikako, thoroughly enjoyed the story. When she had finished, she stared in horror at the words "Rest of the parts are in the machine!" The other parts of the manga were still in the machine. Oh, it would take her forever to find enough Mono-Reject coins!_**

 ** _Still, she had several left, so she decided to test her luck and try to get another part for the story. She held the manga in the hand that was not covered in chocolate and headed towards the school store._**

 ** _"_** ** _YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MIKAKO HEY HEY HEYEHEHEHEHEHEHHEYEYEYYEYEHEHYE"_**

 ** _Mikako jumped, startled at the yelling. But she knew that only one person would scream like that. Swagmaster. She turned to face her fake horse-headed classmate, and then continued walking. Swagmaster pulled her hot pink ponytails in frustration and Mikako whirled around to face him. Darn her 120 inch long hair._**

 ** _"_** ** _Wat doo u wnt Swagmaster u baka?!" She snapped._**

 ** _"_** ** _I SAW U REDIN DAT #SWAG HAREM MANGA"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yah nd?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _CUD U HALP ME STRT A HAREM?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _WAT NO IM NOT GUNNA B IN UR HAREM"_**

 ** _"_** ** _NO DATS NOT WHAT I MEANT #CHILLOUTLADYBRO I JUST THOUGTH DAT SINCE U READ THAT HAREM MANGA U COULD HELP MEH"_**

 ** _Mikako blinked._**

 ** _"_** ** _Wall dunt ask meh ask Senpai Desu his name is litrlly SENPAI."_**

 ** _"_** ** _DEN WE ASK HM 2MORROW AM #OK"_**

 ** _Swagmaster ran away, leaving the cosplayer completely confused. She scowled, then rolled her rainbow eyes, heading back to the store._**

 ** _The next morning, just like he said, Swagmaster knocked at Mikako's door the second the morning alert went off. After Mikako yelled at him, she dressed as May from Pokémon (Her ORAS costume) and walked with Swagmater to the cafeteria, him blabbering about the girls he was gonna pick up the whole time, Mikako pretending to care._**

 ** _In reality her thoughts were focused on whether the boy and his secondary girl in the manga were gonna sleep with each other or not._**

 ** _"_** ** _YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO #SENPAI" Swagmaster's yell had snapped Mikako out of her thoughts. They had arrived in the cafeteria, and she hadn't even looked at her self-proclaimed Hasubando when Senpai Desu stood up from his table, and walked over to the Mememaster and the Cosplayer._**

 ** _"_** ** _hai friendz wats up"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I NEED HELP STARTING-" Mikako clamped a hand over Swagmaster's mouth, noticing the look that Uke was giving. She may be insane and somewhat stupid, but she knew a jealous look when she saw one. Grabbing the arms of the males, she dragged the mout of the cafeteria and into the hallway. They started blabbering about the harem, and Mikako, bored, decided to just go get breakfast and drool over her Hasubando or maybe hang out with Tomato-Sama (Though why people still tried to befriend the inanimate technically-a-fruit was still a mystery)_**

 ** _She decided to hang out with Uke, who was being comforted about his Senpai being taken away by Kamiko-Chan. (Although Mikako knew Uke was gay, she still thought that they'd be very cute, though she could settle for good friends) Jed, the wingding speaker, and Jin, the bored mysterious idler sat with them._**

 _"_ _What's with Uke?"_

 ** _Jed signaled something, but since nobody could speak wingdings, they had no idea what. Jin muttered something about being really bored. Like always._**

 ** _"_** ** _Uke-kun told Kamiko-Chan that he was sad because Swagmaster stole from him Loli~" The Lolita replied innocently._**

 ** _Tomato, who had somehow gotten to the table, offered his input in the form of silence._**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm bored…we can help you get revenge or whatever…desu…am I doing this right?" Jin offered sleepily._**

 ** _Mikako's rainbow eyes lit up._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yah revenge is so muh fun! We shud 22lly do it" Mikako said, pretending that she was not the one that agreed to help Swagmaster with the harem thing. Uke's shiny eyes grew even shinier and he let out a tiny laugh that made everyone in the vicinity immediately saw "Awwww…."_**

 ** _With that, the students prepared their revenge plan. It was terrible, since Jen's good ideas were completely ignored because no one could understand his words. But they did it. There was only a single step._**

 ** _To let Uke go full on Yandere._**

 ** _And that was how Swagmaster ended up with a huge bruise under his horse mask._**

* * *

 **I thought Jen and Jin needed more screen time, so there. I need to give Akiko and Ulala some screen time too ahahah.**

 **Murder is next.**

 **I used a spinner to decide this.**

 **If you guys had said no to the manga, Mikako would have thrown it away and this chapter wouldn't exist.**

 **-Skye**


	7. Da furst murdr

**And here's the murder! Credit to my friend for coming up with the murder idea...**

* * *

Aftr the harem sityouashun, i sats in mi room. desu

"i si bord. Imma do sumthin magikal 2morrow. desu"

Da nxt day I dress as Star Butterfly from Star Vs The Forces of Evil, and ya I NO SHES NOT ANIME GIRL WHO CAREZZZZZZZZ! desu

"RANDUM FROGG BLEST! desu"

I blested a magical frog wit a long sharp tong. It bunched awy. I flowed my hasubando 4 da rat of da day. desu

"Hey Mikakos" said Ulala

"Wat desu"

"PRANKSSSSSSSS" She throws a pier of undrcloths at mi fac.

"OMG DAT WS A FAILSSSSS" Akiko yeld.

"Ninja" Said Ninja guy

"SHAT UP desu" I held then sumond a rain clod

"OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" yeld sum1

We all flowd the sound 2 a clssrum. desu

We fond Tomato and my BFF Kiyomi staring at...OMGGGGGGGGGG

 **The one and only Mio Hanamura's head was on the ground. Her body upside down, blood streaming from her heart. The only place where she had the potential to die. Mikako's frog sat next to her, strangled, razor sharp tongue lolling out. Mio's long black hair with the bright pink streaks was choppy, small pieces strewn around her lifeless body. Her eyes had lost the condescending and annoyed look she often gave.**

AHHHHHHHHHH

"Ahemahemahemahem A body has been discovered suckers!" Mono-Reject cherd.

"MIOZ IS DED" Kiyomi yeld.

Every1 got thar and we crid.

"Who murdrd Mio! Loli~" Kamiko-Chan cried.

"We gon find out Kamiko-Chan desu!" I says.

 _"I believe she was murdered by the frog. Where'd it come from?_ " Jed did sum thin but no1 cud understand dat baka.

"..." Tomato ws struck silent by da body

"P-poor Mio!" Uke sobed.

"YO DED PPL R #NOTSWAG" Swagmaster yeld.

"I can't believe that idiots like you would actually kill someone. This is...absolutely ridiculous." Gory snappd.

"yah..." I says.


	8. Da furst Trial

**Investigation** **, go!**

* * *

AHHHHHHH WHY DAT FAK IS MIO DED WAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA desu

 _Evidence list:_

 _1\. Mikako's frog -Mi kawai desu frg is ded yyyyyyyyy_

 _2\. Heart stab- Dis is haow Mio ded becuz vmpirez can only die bi_ _vein stabd_

 _3\. Gushy's account- Gushy Mushy sedz dat Mio scremd den she herd a thump da tws Mio dyin_

 _4\. Kamiko-Chan's account- Kamiko-Chan told mi dat she saws mi frg running round erlier_

 _5\. Hair- Mio's had is choppd_

* * *

 **TRIAL BEGIN!**

* * *

 _ **Everyone sat in the trial room. The mood was tense. The wingding guy (aka Jed) started signaling.**_

 _ **"** Okay everyone, I think that Gushy Mushy killed Mio Hanamura"_

 ** _But because nobody can understand wingdings nobody understood him. Jed groaned in frustration. Mikako stood up._**

 ** _"Okayz so i thinkz dat mi frog ded and dat mi frog was kild and den his tonge was use to kill Mio in da hart ok ok desu"_**

 ** _"NO DATS #WRONG SWAG" Swagmaster yelled._**

 ** _"y" Mikako said._**

 ** _"BECUZ EHHHHHHHHH#IDK"_**

 ** _"Wat da hail" Mikako groaned and sat down. Jed face palmed. Kamiko started crying._**

 ** _"Watx wron Kamiko-Chan?" Ninja said._**

 ** _"Mio died...people dying are bad loli~ I just want to know who killed Mio Loli~! It's not fair Loli~!"_**

 ** _Jed started signaling again, annoyed._**

 _"Gushy Mushy did it. I can prove it because when Mio died, she hit the wall, there's blood there. There wouldn't have been a thump if she hit the wall then slid to the floor."_

 ** _But no one understood him. At this, Jed sank to the floor and sighed. Everyone started arguing and then, all of a sudden..._**

 ** _"OK I DID IT STOP IT STOP FOKING TALKING!" Yelled Gushy Mushy._**

 ** _"y?!" Mikako asked._**

 ** _"BECAUSE DAT FRG WS ANNOYIN"_**

 ** _"DEN Y U NO KLL MEH CUZ I MAD THE FRG" Mikako yelled._**

 ** _"WAT I THOT MIO DID IT"_**

 ** _"WHAT?!" Mikako snapped._**

 ** _"Is times for excutionz" Mono-Reject said._**

* * *

Gushi Mushy sits in a PINK :D throne in a room where everything is PINK :D and she is ~~~HAPPY~~~ 'cuz she feals liek a princess but O NOEZ sticky, purple goo-thing is falling from the skiez! :-O  
O IS DAT A NIFE? "Yayz me gots an idea ill nozebleed so dat PINK coms out"  
So Gushy Mushy nozebleedz rlly rlly hurd n PINK n shes PINK again :D but O NOEZ MOAR BLOCK PRPLE GOO S*** MOTHAFUDGER SHEET O' PAPER  
O IS DAT A NIFE? "Ill haf to nozebleedz even hurdurrrr ill think of PINK monkeys hafin' steemee inturcorze OOHH ZO KAWAIIIII"  
N she nosbleedzz n feelz dissy but GUSHY MUSHYS !PINK! WANCE MORRE  
Y IS IT DAT SO MUCH GOOI CRAPULA COMS FROM ZA SKIEZ IM GOANNA TAYK DROSTIC MEESHORES  
O IS DAT A NIFE? "YES A NIFE N I STOB MYCELVE" see stobs horcelve "PIPIPIPIPIPIIIII~~~~NK ME IZ PINK :D ded"

* * *

And den everyne freked out. i crud desu

* * *

 **Thank you Gushy Mushy's creator for the execution.**

 **-Skye**


	9. Mono-Reject Interlude

Why hello there bastards!

Hm?

Am I Monokuma because I'm actually using proper English?

Well, I am using English, but I'm Monokuma's forgotten relative!

I...

am...

Mono-Reject!

Half bunny, half dinosaur, half bear! I know that's three halves but I AM Mono-Reject.

I was the first Monokuma, and well...didn't go very well. Ms. Towa scrapped me faster than a carcass with a pack of wolves! My blueprint was obliterated!

Okay, well...our mastermind here got her hands on my nearly destroyed blueprint, and then employed a Wapanese and Bad Grammar to Intelligible Speech (Patent Pending)

Now I exist, under the name...Mono-Reject!

After every trial, I'll do a little bitty Mono-Reject Interlude, where I'll text everyone questions with their e-handbooks!

Let's start!

* * *

 **MIKAKO SANADA**

 **MonoR:Yo yo wsup Mikako!**

 **IheartCOSPLAY: Ugh wat da hail u wnt desu?**

 **MonoR: I have some questions for you!**

 **IheartCOSPLAY: Tellz mez alreadyz.**

 **MonoR: 1. What was your opinion on Gushy? 2. What was your opinion on Mio? 3. Are you sad that they're dead?**

 **IheartCOSPLAY: 1. I thot she wuz crazyyyyyyyy 2. She wz ok i gess 3. Whatevr**

* * *

 **AKIKO HIRAKA**

 **MonoR: Hiya Akiko! Ududududu!**

 **PERFECTisME: UGHHHHHH**

 **MonoR: Question time!**

 **PERFECTisME: finez whtev**

 **MonoR:** **1\. What was your opinion on Gushy? 2. What was your opinion on Mio? 3. Are you sad that they're dead?**

 **PERFECTisME: 1+2: HATE DEMMMMM THEY R NOT PERFECTZ LIKE MEH 3. WHATEVER I HATEZ DEMMMMM**

* * *

 **ULALA HIKAKU:**

 **MonoR: Hi hi Ulala!**

 **PranksrLYFE: 7 DAYS...**

 **MonoR: ?**

 **PranksrLYFE: PRANKS LOLZ**

 **MonoR: I have some questions you bastard!**

 **PranksrLYFE: 7 days...**

 **MonoR:** **1\. What was your opinion on Gushy? 2. What was your opinion on Mio? 3. Are you sad that they're dead?**

 **PranksrLYFE: PRANK LOLZ**

 **MonoR: ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTIONS.**

 **PranksrLYFE: 1. LOLZ fun to play pranks oin her 2. she sucked! 3. Meh**

* * *

 **KAMIKO SHIRAHIME IKUMI MADOKA MAMI KISE:**

 **MonoR: Hello there Lolita-Bastard!**

 **Loli~: EHHHH? Loli~**

 **MonoR: Question time!**

 **Loli~: What? Loli~**

 **MonoR:** **1\. What was your opinion on Gushy? 2. What was your opinion on Mio? 3. Are you sad that they're dead?**

 **Loli~: 1: She was scary Loli~! 2. She was scarier Loli~! 3: Yes...Loli~**

* * *

 **KIYOMI TSUTAYA:**

 **MonoR: HEEEEEEELLO THERE  
**

 **AnimuGAMES: Fak off**

 **MonoR: But...Mono-Reject is sad! I had some questions you bastard!**

 **AnimuGAMES: Ugh**

 **MonoR:** **1\. What was your opinion on Gushy? 2. What was your opinion on Mio? 3. Are you sad that they're dead?**

 **AnimuGAMES: 1. Fak her. 2. Fok her. 3. Fok the mboth deus!**

* * *

 **GORY XANDULA:**

 **MonoR: Hi creepy alien!**

 **GX: ...**

 **MonoR: I have questions!**

 **GX: ...**

 **MonoR:** **1\. What was your opinion on Gushy? 2. What was your opinion on Mio? 3. Are you sad that they're dead?**

 **GX: 1. She was an idiot who admitted to murder too easily. 2. She was annoying, but had sense. 3. I am dissapointed at Mio's death, but I could do without that mess of a human known as Gushy Mushy.**

* * *

 **BYAKUYA TOGAMI:**

 **MonoR: Hello there you rich bastard!**

 **IHEARTZMONEYZYASSSSS: Get out of my face.**

 **MonoR: But I'm texting you! I have questions.**

 **IHEARTZMONEYZYASSSSS: ...**

 **MonoR:** **1\. What was your opinion on Gushy? 2. What was your opinion on Mio? 3. Are you sad that they're dead?**

 **IHEARTZMONEYZYASSSSS: 1`. Stupid old lady trying too hard to be an annoying youth. 2. No comment. 3. Of course not.**

* * *

 **SENPAI DESU:**

 **MonoR: Hi there Senpai!**

 **Humicorns~: Hai thar friendz**

 **MonoR: I have questionssssss!**

 **Humicorns~: Kayz**

 **MonoR:** **1\. What was your opinion on Gushy? 2. What was your opinion on Mio? 3. Are you sad that they're dead?**

 **Humicorns~: 1. she ded i is sads 2. she ded i is also sads 3. yes i is sads**

* * *

 **TOMATO:**

 **MonoR: Why am i even talkign to you you won't answer bastard**

* * *

 **JIN ITO:**

 **MonoR: You bored? You can answer some questions!**

 **Bored: ...**

 **MonoR:** **1\. What was your opinion on Gushy? 2. What was your opinion on Mio? 3. Are you sad that they're dead?**

 **Bored: 1. Stupid. 2. Meh. 3. Boredddddd**

* * *

 **SASUKE-EREN-CEIL YAOI:**

 **MonoR: Question time?**

 **NINJAZ: go awy baka**

 **MonoR: No**

 **NINJAZ: AHHHH**

 **MonoR:** **1\. What was your opinion on Gushy? 2. What was your opinion on Mio? 3. Are you sad that they're dead?**

 **NINJAZ: 1. STupid 2. Stupid 3. STupid**

* * *

 **MIZUKO ONAI:**

 **MonoR: Hello there!**

 **Uke: O-oh! Hi Mono-Reject...**

 **MonoR: DId you really just stutter through text?**

 **Uke: I-I'm sorry!**

 **MonoR: Whatevs. Questions?**

 **Uke: O-okay.**

 **MonoR:** **1\. What was your opinion on Gushy? 2. What was your opinion on Mio? 3. Are you sad that they're dead?**

 **Uke: 1. She was weird... 2. She w-was...alright. 3. Y-yes! It's not very fair!**

* * *

 **JED ICARUS NIGHT:**

 **MonoR: Please tell me you don't type in wingdings too.**

 **Trolol: *insert wingdings here* (I do, unforunately.)**

 **MonoR: DANG IT**

* * *

 **SWAGMASTER (His full name is too longggggg):**

 **MonoR: Hi there**

 **SWEG: MONOREJECT SO #NOT SWAG**

 **MonoR: Ughhhh question time.**

 **SWEG: WAT DA FAK NO #QUESTIONS QUESTIONS ARE #NOTSWAG**

 **MonoR:** **1\. What was your opinion on Gushy? 2. What was your opinion on Mio? 3. Are you sad that they're dead?**

 **SWEG: ALL OF DEM WERE #NOTSWEG AND I NOT SADZZZZZ**

* * *

I regret texting them all.

* * *

 **FTE poll is up!**


	10. Happy Valentine's!

**I decided to make some crappy Valentine's Day stuff based on these characters.**

 **AU: No killing game**

 **Pairings: A crapton, some crack, some not….ish.**

* * *

KamikoxUke **(Even though SenpaixUke is pretty much canon I love this for some reason)**

IIIIIIII

Kamiko was a fairly smart girl, at least, compared to her classmates. (ahem Gushy Mushy)

When she wasn't hanging out with her Onee-chan, Mikako, she was spending time with her best friend, Mizuko, or, as everyone called him, Uke.

Kamiko knew he was technically gay.

THEN WHY WAS HE SO GODDAMN ADORABLE!?

It wasn't very fair.

She knew that he like Senpai Desu, who was twice his age. Ish.

She knew that they could only be friends.

She knew that Senpai was fine with Uke.

Then why did she find him so cute?

Maybe it was his teary eyes or the way his sleeves flopped adorably over his hands. Maybe it was the slight stutter. Maybe…

Kamiko buried her head in her arms.

* * *

OneSided!MikakoxByakuya

IIIIIIII

The Ultimate Byakuya Togami did not understand.

What was it about him that made the pink-haired cosplayer adore him?

Granted, he was rich.

He was good looking.

Smart.

Okay, maybe he did understand.

But why Mikako Sanada, of all people?!

Why the pink-haired freak who had magical powers and wore 20 different costumes?

The nutjob with the rainbow eyes and anger issues?

The batty fool who couldn't speak in proper English?

He was glad that he didn't have any classes with her.

But she still stalked him whenever possible.

* * *

TomatoxEveryone Harem

IIIIIIII

Tomato was a tomato.

Simple as that.

But even though he couldn't think, or speak, or even walk (Yet somehow he managed to get around) everyone adored him.

Often, Mikako would try to impress him with her magic.

Mio would talk to him normally (Though it could be that he was red like blood)

Ulala would never prank him.

Ninja would show him his fruit ninja skills.

Jin would be bored with him.

Even Uke, who had eyes only for Senpai, liked to spend time with Tomato.

Tomato didn't understand.

But he ended up with a harem anyway.

* * *

UlalaxJed

IIIIIIII

Jed was her partner in crime.

Being a troll, this fit perfectly with her talent, Ultimate Fake Prankster.

He and Ulala would have long, deep conversations about pranking, though she'd do most of the talking.

Occasionally, Swagmaster or Mikako would join them, but most of the time, it was just them.

Just them.

Just them hiding in some tight space while waiting for the victim.

Nothing more.

Nothing more…

There was nothing, Ulala and Jed would just watch, then laugh, then leave, then talk about it later.

At least, that's what Ulala told herself.

* * *

UkexSenpai

IIIIIIII

Uke had eyes for one, and only one.

Senpai Desu.

He and his best friend Kamiko-Chan would follow Senpai around all day, watching him.

Uke had tried to get a schedule change to get into classes with Senpai, but unfortunately, he could speak proper English, whereas is Senpai could not.

It's okay, he loved him anyways…

His shared Onee-Chan Mikako promised to watch Senpai for him since she shared lots of classes with Senpai.

But it wasn't enough.

Uke wanted to be there, always.

Plus he was a tiny bit jealous of Mikako.

If only Senpai would notice him…

* * *

MastermindxSwagmaster (ahahahhaa crack)

IIIIIIII

The mastermind didn't know why they chose Swagmaster to participate. He was a wreck. He was stupid. He was high 99% of the time.

Yet the mastermind felt drawn to him, and had written his name in the Killing Game roster on a whim.

They didn't understand why.

They couldn't tell why they chose Swagmaster instead of Kamiko's companion, who was much more likely to kill for his "beloved's "sake.

They should have chosen him instead of Kamiko.

But they didn't.

* * *

KiyomixJin (Spinner)

IIIIIIIII

Kiyomi Tsutaya did not interact with people.

Well, except her best friend Mikako, but otherwise…

She would sit in the library, playing her anime games alone.

Mostly.

Occasionally-

No, every day…

Jin Ito, the Bored Mysterious Idler would sat behind her and watch her play.

He watched because she was bored.

At first, Kiyomi would whisper-yell at him.

But she eventually got used to him.

She started appreciating the company, actually.

He would never offer her advice like everyone else, he'd just watch.

And, you know what?

Kiyomi appreciated that.


	11. Da FTEs 2

**Hello maniacs! My good buddy Nyla created avatar with the mega anime avatar creator of these people. She has excluded a few for good reasons. They're on my google+ page, just go to my profile and use the link in my page.  
**

* * *

"ITZ NT FAR Y TWO PPL DED" I yeld antng to mak sur dat Byakuya-hasubando notices meh

"It's okay Onee-Chan!" Kamiko-Chan sayz

"Yeah Onee-San! As l-long as...Senpai...isn't d-dead!" Uke saidz.

"She's my Onee!" Kamiko-Chan tells hims.

"We can sh-share!" Uke retoarts.

Kiyomi my bff pats mi bck.

Naow, why do i do 2day?

* * *

 **Shud I spent time wit Tomato? He nice 2 meh...**

 **Yes**

* * *

"..."

"Letz hang ut i gess"

 _Tomato and I spentz timez hanging ut. I watchd him._

* * *

 **I thinkz Tomato nd I got a little clozer...**

* * *

"..."

I leftz

* * *

 **Shud I spent time wit Senpai Desu? He kewlz...**

 **Yes**

* * *

"Hallo that"

"Letz hang ut yay~"

 _Senpai and I spentz timez talking abut Uke_

* * *

 **I thinkz Senpai nd I got a little clozer...**

* * *

"Dankz 4 hanging out friendz"

"OMG no prblm!"

"YA"

I let him there.

* * *

 **Shud I spent time wit Uke? He is SO CUTTTEEEEEE**

 **Yes**

* * *

"H-hello Onee-San!"

"SQUEEEEEE"

 _Uke and I spentz timez taking bout Senpai. SO CUUUUUTEEEE SO PRECIOUS MY CHILD AHHHHH_

* * *

 **I thinkz Uke nd I got a little clozer...**

* * *

"Onee-San?"

"Ya"

"D-do you think Senpai will n-notice me?"

"He doez notice u!"

"Huh?!"

"Ehehehehehehhe!"

I skipd awy

* * *

 **Shud I spent time wit Kiyomi? She may BFF!**

 **Yes**

* * *

"HAI BFFFFFFFFF-CHAN!"

"HAIIIIII"

 _Kiyomi and I spentz timez hanging eating Pocky and taking bout ppl._

* * *

 **I thinkz Kiyomi nd I got a little clozer...**

* * *

"Howz r u and Money-Kun?" Kiyomi askd.

"Notz gud"

"Awwwww what Imma kill himzzzzz"

"NU!"

"LOL Jk bff!"

I lft.

* * *

 **Shud I spent time wit Gory? She scrz meh...**

 **Yes**

* * *

"...What do you want?"

"Letz hang ut i gess"

 _Gory and I spentz timez sitting._

* * *

 **I thinkz Gory nd I got a little clozer...**

* * *

"..."

"Y u so mean?"

"Hm...?"

"Srsly y don't be a baka"

"Well...I'm not a normal human. I can't act like you people."

"...O."

I walkd awy akwrdly

* * *

 **Shud I spent time wit Byakuya? He MAH SENPAI**

 **Yes**

* * *

"Go away."

"NUUUUUU"

 _Nyakuya and I spentz timez wlking awy and he dont liek meh!_

* * *

 **I thinkz Byakuya nd I got a little clozer...**

* * *

"Hasubando?"

"No.'

"YYYYYYYY"

I runz awy

* * *

 _ **Mikako stood before the prize machine, once again. Mono-Reject had given her a bunch of coins as a reward from the trial. She was determined to get the manga.**_

 _ **Coin.**_

 _ **Coin.**_

 _ **Coin.**_

 _ **Nothing good.**_

 _ **Then, all of a sudden, a wrapped package dropped in front of Mikako. She examined the label.**_

 _ **"Mustard sampler"**_

 _ **Mikako rolled her eyes. Useless. What could she do with it?**_

* * *

 **Your options:  
**

 **-Throw it away**

 **-Give it to Tomato**

 **-Hang onto it and maybe prank someone!**


	12. Da Special Event 2

**A tie?!**

 ***Uses wheel decide***

 **Pranks.**

 **Kewl!**

* * *

 _ **Mikako, upon further examination of the sampler, realized that the mustards smelled terrible. Good for pranking, she supposed.**_

 _ **She went to the kitchen to wrap them in a bag, then proceeded to take them to her room.**_

 _ **"HEY HEY Mikako!"**_

 _ **A voice alerted Mikako, and she reeled around, her Sailor Jupiter wand raised. But no, it was just Ulala and Jed the troll. Mikako stared.**_

 _ **"What R U gon do wth thos mustards?"**_

 _ **"NUthin. Just kep dem 4 prankz"**_

 _ **"Can we prankz wit u?"**_

 _ **"SUr 2 morrow"**_

 _ **Mikako then unlocked her door, closed it, undressed, and finally went to bed.**_

* * *

 _ **The next morning, Mikako awoke to banging on her door. She opened it sleepily, to find a very hyper Ulala and an amused Jed.**_

 _ **"Redy? Redy? REDY?!"**_

 _ **"Nut yet oMG u baka"**_

 _ **Mikako slammed the door and quickly dressed in the first cosplay she could find. Then she ran out with the bag of mustards.**_

 _ **"So wat do we do?"**_

 _ **"I gotz an ideaz letz go 2 da kitchens" Ulala said. Mikako shrugged and chased after her ,Jed close behind, a very trollish grin on his face.**_

* * *

 _ **"Jed getz me da chicken gizzrds!" Ulala yelled. Jed, seeming to already know this plan, grabbed the package from the fridge, while Mikako mixed the mustard with pancake batter and garlic powder.**_

 _ **"Wat da hail is dis shtuff" Mikako asked.**_

 _ **"Prankz!" Ulala yelled. Jed started to unpack the gizzards, and after soaking them in some of the onions from last night's dinner, threw them in Mikako's bowl. They squelched, and Mikako, repulsed, covered her nose with one hand while stirring with the other, causing the bowl to go haywire since she wasn't holding it down.**_

 _"Don't worry, it's almost done." **Jed reassured. But since nobody could speak webdings, Jed rolled his eyes and continued looking for the Jello powder.**_

 _ **"So we should totally prank Tomato." Ulala said matter-of-factly.**_

 _"Tomato? But isn't mustard the mortal enemy of ketchup, which is made of tomatoes?" **Jed asked, as he poured pickle juice in the mix.  
**_

 _ **But no one heard him.**_

 _ **Ulala poured the mix in a bucket.**_

 _ **"YAZ TOMATO YAZ" Mikako cheered.**_

 _ **"Yeah he's gonna be sooooo pissed!" Ulala cheered.**_

 _ **Mikako grabbed the bucket and grinned.**_

 _ **Jed grabbed the rope.**_

 _ **Ulala started running towards the entrance of the cafeteria.**_

 _ **They quickly arranged the bucket to fall whenever someone opens the door.**_

 _"But I don't think Tomato even uses doors. He just teleports or something." **Jed , no one heard him. Jed would have rage quit by now if he weren't Ulala's closest (And only) friend..**_

 _ **All three of them perched under tables, Mikako making sure to get Jed and Ulala under one table together. She could still try to pair people up no matter what.**_

 _ **Eventually someone opened the door.**_

 _ **It wasn't Tomato.**_

 _ **"OMG WAT DA HAIL BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKAAAAAAAAAA" Akiko screamed maniacally as the bucket of...well, you know, was dumped on her head. She started crying.**_

 _"Oops."_ _ **Jed signed.**_

 _ **"OMG I IS SO SORRRRREEEEEE AKIKO" Mikako screamed as she tried to clean the Ultimate Perfect off.**_

 _ **Ninja, who was behind the girl, along with everyone else, started laughing. Actually, everyone but Mikako, Akiko, and Jed burst out laughing. Even Tomato somehow laughed.**_

 _ **"It's just a prank bro!" Ulala laughed.**_

 _ **Akiko was not amused.**_

* * *

**Murder is next. Try to guess who will die.**


	13. da secund murdr

**Murder time!  
**

* * *

"GUUUUUUUUD MORNIN EVERY1" I yeld

"Morning Mikako-Onee Loli~! You seem cheerful Loli~!" Kamiko-Chan sedz

"It gun b a gr8 day! I jut no it!" I yeld

"SAMMMEEEEEE" sed Swagmaster

"C evn Tomato agreez wit meh!" I exclamd

"Every day's a good morning...when Senpai is here..." Uke muttrd while strain at Senpai

"You're being more Uke-ish than normal Loli~" Kamiko-Chan remrkd.

Uke sied happly.

"Wat's da big del wit Senpai anywayz?" Ninaj rndomly askd

"OMG HOW DA HAIL DID U GET HER" I yeld

"I is ninja"

Jed shuck his hed.

"Guys! Don't look now, Senpai is coming this way!" Uke squeekd.

Swagmastr laffed.

"HEYYYYYYYYY SENPAI SIT #HERE WIT US!" Swagmaster yeld. Uke strted sil=lently scremin.

"Now's your chance Loli~!" Kamiko-Chan sed to him.

"No! Are you kidding me-" Senpai sat dun wit us.

"Mornin Senpai" I sed "Howz you beeennz? Desu"

"hai friednz Gud." He replid.

"..." Uke lookd at himz.

"PRANKS YOLO" Den all of suddn Ulala jumpd and threw Senpai's ramen in Uke's fac!

"NOOOOOOO ULALA WAT U DOIN U RUIND ITTTTTT!" I yeld

Jed silntly laffed.

"...!" Uke's eyz watrd up and he runz awy

"UKE! COME BACK LOLI~!"

 **Later...**

"O-Onee-San...S-Senpai must think I'm ridiculous..." Uke cird as Kamiko-Chan nd I clend him up

"Dun't worry"

"OMG WAT DA HAIL GET UT OF HERE NINJA" I yeld den ninja left

"It's okay Loli~...I'm sure he's noticed you now Loli~!"

"But I didn't want to be noticed l-like...like THAT! Why did Ulala d-do th-that?"

"Shez Ulala da Ultimat Prankstr duh" I sedz 2 him.

Uke glard at hiz mirror

"C-could you guys l-leave me alone...?"

"Okay Loli~...We'll see you later Loli~... Come on Mikako-Onee Loli~."

 **Later...**

"#NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Wat da?! Da tmst hav ben Swagmaster!

"NOT SWAGGG!"

Den I runs and den that was Senpai and Swagmstr looking at...

OH NOEZ

 **Mikako's hand rested on the doorknob that the two aforementioned boys had slammed shut. She finally cautiously opened it, taking a deep breath.**

 **Ulala's rainbow hair was sticking out of a bucket, the color of her hair changing no more. Her body was slumped on the ground, and she was on her knees. Her head had been immersed in a bucket, drips of the liquid surrounding her corpse at the foot of her bed. Ulala Hikaku would never play another prank again."Ahemahemahemahem a body has been discovered suckers!" Mono-Reject sed**

"#EVER1 GET OVR HER"

"..." Senpai hadn't movd.

Jed arivd 1st. He lokd in da door. Den he faintd.

"...Another one..." Gory mutred.

"Ulala Loli~?!"

"U-Ulala! Wh-what?!" Uke strtd cry in

NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

* * *

 **So...whodunnit?  
**


	14. Da secund Trial

_Evidence List_

 _1\. Bucket: Dat buckt dat kild Ulalalalala ws fild wit...water._

 _2\. Dying position: Ulala's yea was in a buckt and she red on her knees on da grind._

 _3\. dats all: I dunt no war else so ya_

* * *

 **TRIAL BEGIN!**

* * *

 _ **All of the students stood in the trial room, minus the three dead ones, of course. In their place, Mono-Reject had placed signs with their faces, with sloppily drawn xs on their faces. Jed's eyes were empty and cold, as he started signing.**_

 ** _"_** _I want to know. Why would you kill Ulala? Who did it? Clues point to..."_ _ **Jed sighed. "** No one..."_

 _ **While nobody could understand him, the sadness was palpable. Kamiko-Chan, who was standing next to him, pat his shoulder.**_

 ** _"I'm not certain who did it. There aren't any specific clues that would point to someone." Gory declared._**

 ** _"NOT SWEG YYYYYYYY" Screamed Swagmaster._**

 ** _"It iz so sadz" Kiyomi cried._**

 ** _"I think you're all idiots. It's obvious." Byakuya said._**

 ** _"Then why iz it Hasubando?" Mikako askd\_**

 ** _"That is for you to figure out." He grumbled._**

 ** _"You don't know, d-do you?!" Uke cried._**

 ** _"..."_**

 ** _"Look." Jin yawned. "We'll figure it out eventually. Boooooored. Desu. Seriously, would someone tell me if I'm using Desu correctly?" He muttered._**

 ** _"Hay friendz i dink i hav an idears to figer out hoo did it" Senpai said. Uke sighed happily at hearing his voice._**

 ** _Senpai leaped over his trial stand, into the center. He closed his eyes and started spinning around, his hand outstretched. He stopped, his hand in a pointing position. Right. On. Jin._**

 ** _"What." Jin asked._**

 ** _"This is stupid!" Byakuya exclaimed. But, because everyone there was in idiot, minus Byakuya, Gory, and Jed, they all slammed their hands on the voting switch for Jin._**

 ** _"What. The. Hell." Mono-Reject said._**

 ** _"wAT?" Akiko asked._**

 ** _"You guys were right."_**

 ** _"..." Byakuya was struck silent._**

 ** _"Yeah. I killed Ulala." Jin said, sounding almost bored. But an edge of fear creeped into his voice. Jed, realizing it was useless to ask questions, proceeded to glare at him._**

 ** _"I was bored. I was planning to play a prank on her. I told her to stick her head in a bucket. But her head got stuck. She drowned." Jin glanced at the ground._**

 _"It was an accident?"_

 ** _Jed signaled. No one understood. But Kamiko pat Jed's shoulder._**

 ** _"...Jin? So...she wsnt suposd to die?"  
_**

 ** _"...No, Kiyomi."_**

 ** _"..." Kiyomi's eyes teared up._**

 ** _"Is times for excutionz" Mono-Reject said._**

* * *

A chain appears behind Jin and quickly latches unto his neck. He is then violently pulled, dragging him painfully down the hallway. You can see Jin bouncing from the floor to the ceiling to the walls. Though it looked painful, Jin still had that bored look in his face. He slams into a large glass box and the only exit closes, leaving him trapped inside.

BORED TO DEATH

On top of the glass box lies a timer which represents how long until the oxygen depletes. The timer counts down slowly, the only problem is that it equals to five freaking hours. May the slow, boring death begin. A Television plays boring as hell infomercials.

"I'm bored", Jin says.

Five minutes

"I'm bored"

Thirty minutes

"I'm so bored"

One hour

"I'm soooo bored"

Two hours

"I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo bored"

Three hours

"I'm very very very very VERY bored"

Four hours

"I'M BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

Four hours and thirty minutes

"Hey guys, guess what?", jin asks.

"What?", everyone asks.

"I'm bored", Jin says.

"We know", everyone says.

"Just wanna update you guys on it", Jin says

.

.

.

.

.  
"I'm bored", jin says.

Four hours and 55 minutes

"Hey...guys...(slow breathing)...", Jin aks.

"What?", everyone asks.

"You know...sometimes...you...guys...make...things...so...not...bored...thanks...", Jin slowly says, slowly losing consciousness.

Everyone stays silent about that revelations.

"Especially...you...Ki...Ki...Kiyomi...you make...things...interesting...you're not boring...you're in...int...interesting", jin says as he looks at Kiyomi. He then slowly lays down and stares at the ceiling as he feels his life slowly fading. He then slowly turns his head to the his fellow classmates and stares at them. For the last time, Jin gathers the last of his strength to voice out his last thought towards the people he has been with. The students that somewhat made things interesting, especially Kiyomi. With one final sigh, he opens his mouth to give his last words with such sincerity and warmth that it will forever linger in the minds of his classmates.

.

.

.

.  
"Hey...guys...", Jin asks.

"What?", everyone asks curious to what he has to say. The look he was giving was telling them that it was supper important and sincere.

Jin looks at them for the last time and smiles

.

.

"I'm bored", Jin says with such warmth, sincerity and conviction.

With that he closes his eyes and dies. Kiyomi faints, landing with a thump. Everyone else stands there, their feet frozen to the spot. They had stayed there for all 5 hours of Jin's slow, painful death. Everyone slowly turns and walks away, leaving Mikako, who has sank to her knees, with her best friend's unconscious body. It wasn't fair! This...this wasn't fair. Jin didn't deserve to choke to death for an accident. Mikako wipes a stray tear away, and speaks an intelligible sentence.

"...I'm sorry."

* * *

 **Execution written by The SENDER and the TRAVELER. I altered the end a little. I have to admit, definietly a more depressing execution. Also:**

 **MIKAKO SPOKE NORMAL ENGLISH STOP THE PRESSES**

 **Man, this situation is serious.**


	15. Mono-Reject Interlude 2

Time for another intermission bastards! Udududududu!

* * *

 **MIKAKO SANADA**

 **MonoR: Heeeey Mikako!**

 **IheartCOSPLAY: ...**

 **MonoR: I have some questions for you!**

 **IheartCOSPLAY: ...**

 **MonoR: 1. What was your opinion on Ulala? 2. What was your opinion on Jin? 3. Are you sad that they're dead?**

 **IheartCOSPLAY: 1. SHe wz fun...if a litl crazy and rude sumtimes. 2. ... 3. Yea**

* * *

 **AKIKO HIRAKA**

 **MonoR: Heeeelloooooo Akiko! Ududududu!**

 **PERFECTisME: UGHHHHHH**

 **MonoR: Question time!**

 **PERFECTisME: agn?**

 **MonoR:** **1\. What was your opinion on Ulala? 2. What was your opinion on Jin? 3. Are you sad that they're dead?**

 **PERFECTisME: 1: I dun't liek Ulala 2. He ws bordsddd 3. WHATEVER**

* * *

 **KAMIKO SHIRAHIME IKUMI MADOKA MAMI KISE:**

 **MonoR: Hi there Lolita-Bastard!**

 **Loli~: ...Loli~**

 **MonoR: Question time!**

 **Loli~: ...Again Loli~?**

 **MonoR:** **1\. What was your opinion on Ulala? 2. What was your opinion on Jin? 3. Are you sad that they're dead?**

 **Loli~: 1: She didn't deserve to die Loli~! 2. He didn't deserve to suffocate like that Loli~! 3: Yes...Loli~**

* * *

 **KIYOMI TSUTAYA:**

 **MonoR: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY THERE**

 **AnimuGAMES: Fak off**

 **MonoR: But...Mono-Reject is sad! I had some questions you bastard!**

 **AnimuGAMES: Ugh GO AWY I DUN'T WNT 2 TALK TO U!**

 **MonoR:** **1\. What was your opinion on Ulala? 2. What was your opinion on Jin? 3. Are you sad that they're dead?**

 **AnimuGAMES: 1. I din't car. 2. I dun't wnt 2 tlk bout it... 3. ...**

* * *

 **GORY XANDULA:**

 **MonoR: Hi Gory!**

 **GX: ...**

 **MonoR: I have questions!**

 **GX: ...**

 **MonoR:** **1\. What was your opinion on Ulala? 2. What was your opinion on Jin? 3. Are you sad that they're dead?**

 **GX: 1. Despite how annoying her panks were, they were amusing. She'll be missed. 2. I didn't particularly care for him, but his execution was awful. 3. Somewhat, I guess.**

* * *

 **BYAKUYA TOGAMI:**

 **MonoR: Hello there you rich prick!**

 **IHEARTZMONEYZYASSSSS: Go away.**

 **MonoR: But I'm texting you! I have questions.**

 **IHEARTZMONEYZYASSSSS: ...**

 **MonoR:** **1\. What was your opinion on Ulala? 2. What was your opinion on Jin? 3. Are you sad that they're dead?**

 **IHEARTZMONEYZYASSSSS: 1`. Ew 2. Ew 3. They weren't rich**

* * *

 **SENPAI DESU:**

 **MonoR: Hi there Mr. Desu!**

 **Humicorns~: Hai thar...**

 **MonoR: I have questionssssss!**

 **Humicorns~: Kayz**

 **MonoR:** **1\. What was your opinion on Ulala? 2. What was your opinion on Jin? 3. Are you sad that they're dead?**

 **Humicorns~: 1. she ded i is sads 2. He ded i is sads 3. yes i is sads moar**

* * *

 **TOMATO:**

 **MonoR: Why am i even talking to you you won't answer you bastard**

* * *

 **SASUKE-EREN-CEIL YAOI: (Ninja)**

 **MonoR: Question time?**

 **NINJAZ: go awy baka!**

 **MonoR: No**

 **NINJAZ: .**

 **MonoR:** **1\. What was your opinion on Ulala? 2. What was your opinion on Jin? 3. Are you sad that they're dead?**

 **NINJAZ: 1. ... 2. whtevr 3. GO AWY BAKA BEAR**

* * *

 **MIZUKO ONAI:**

 **MonoR: Hello there!**

 **Uke: ...WH-what do you want?**

 **MonoR: DId you really just stutter through text? Again?!**

 **Uke: I-I don't c-care!**

 **MonoR: Whatevs. Questions?**

 **Uke: W-will you go a-away afterwards?**

 **MonoR:** **1\. What was your opinion on Ulala? 2. What was your opinion on Jin? 3. Are you sad that they're dead?**

 **Uke: 1. She was kinda bad...k-kinda good. 2. He didn't deserve t-to die l-like that! 3. Y-yes! It's not fair! G-go away!**

* * *

 **JED ICARUS NIGHT:**

 **MonoR: Will you answer legitimately this time?**

 **Trolol: *insert wingdings here* (...Go away.)**

 **MonoR: Nope**

* * *

 **SWAGMASTER (His full name is too longggggg):**

 **MonoR: Hi there**

 **SWEG: #NOT SWAG**

 **MonoR: Question time again.**

 **SWEG: #NOTSWAG**

 **MonoR:** **1\. What was your opinion on Ulala? 2. What was your opinion on Jin? 3. Are you sad that they're dead?**

 **SWEG: ALL OF DEM WERE #WEIRD AND #WHATEVER #DENIED #FAILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

* * *

...Really?

* * *

 **FTE poll is up!**


	16. Da FTEs 3

It wz quiet.

Rlly quiet.

Kiyomi hd skipd brekfast.

No1 cud find Jed.

"A-are there really only..." Uke started counting. "12 left?" Kamiko-Chan ndded.

"Y WE ALL #DYING" Yeld Swagmaster.

"I dink dat dis is bd" Senpai sed.

"Ya..." I muttrd;

Wht shud I do 2day?

* * *

 **Shud I spent time wit Kamiko-Chan? She my little sis!**

 **Yes**

* * *

"Hello Loli~!"

"Hai Kamiko"

 _Kamiko and I spentz timez chatin awy..._

* * *

 **I thinkz Kamiko nd I got a little clozer...**

* * *

"Kamiko?"

"Hm? Loli~"

"Are u worid bout dyin?"

"...Little bit Loli~"

I wlk awy

* * *

 **Shud I spent time wit Tomato? He keels**

 **Yes**

* * *

"..."

 _Tomato and I spentz timez sitin thar._

* * *

 **I thinkz Tomato nd I got a little clozer...**

* * *

"...Tomato?"

"R u worid bout dyin?"

"..."

I leaftz

* * *

 **Shud I spent time wit Jed? He seems sad...**

 **Yes**

* * *

Jed shuck his he'd and wlkd awy. I gess he down't want 2 hng ut. Mayb hez still sad bout Ulala.

* * *

 **Shud I spent time wit Kiyomi? She seemz sad...**

 **Yes**

* * *

"Soery. Not naow. Im thinkng bout Jin..."

"OK..."

* * *

 **Shud I spent time wit Gory? She kinda kewl**

 **Yes**

* * *

"Hai Gory"

"...Hello."

 _Gory and I spentz timez tlking a littl._

* * *

 **I thinkz Gory nd I got a little clozer...**

* * *

"Gory?"

"Hm?"

"R u skered dat ur gonna die?"

"...A little, to be frank."

I wlkd awy.

* * *

 **Shud I spent time wit Senpai? He nic.**

 **Yes**

* * *

"Hai Mika"

"Yelo"

 _Senpai and I spentz timez mking rainbows_

* * *

 **I thinkz Senpai nd I got a little clozer...**

* * *

"Senpai?"

"Ye"

"R u skeerd of dyin?"

"Nu"

I runz awy

* * *

 **Shud I spent time wit Uke? He my little bro!**

 **Yes**

* * *

"H-Hi Onee-San!"

"Hai"

 _Uke and I spentz timez chtng bout Senpai_

* * *

 **I thinkz Uke nd I got a little clozer...**

* * *

"Uke?"

"Y-yes Onee-San?"

"Do u dink dat ur gon die?"

"N-Not with Senpai here!"

i nodd and walkd awy

* * *

 _ **Mikako sat in her room, gloomily. Jin and Ulala dying had hit everyone pretty hard, especially her best friend and Jed.**_

 _ **"Well, if I cn't be hppy, den i shud at lest spent thez Mono-Reject coins!"**_

 _ **With new resolve, the cosplayer stood up and walked down the hallways to the school store. She opened the door to the familiar room, and turned to the machine. She absently dumped coins in, getting random items, some of them edible, some not so much.**_

 _ **Mikako the noticed that she had only one single, solitary coin left. She sighed and inserted it. There went her distraction.**_

 _ **Out dropped a magazine, titled "10 things you should do..." Mikako flipped it open and scanned it. Ten things you should do when you're bored. Ten things you should do when your'e sad. Etc.**_

 _ **"...Laaaaaame."**_

 _ **She left the store, magazine in hand. She browsed the articles. Nothing too interesting. Maybe she could pawn it off on someone. Or something like that.**_

 _ **"HEYYYYYYY" Mikako recognized that all caps yell. Swagmaster.**_

 _ **"Hai Swagmaster-" She then noticed Uke awkwardly standing behind him. Mikako was surprised. Uke and Swagmaster rarely interacted.**_

 _ **"I SAW DAT MAGAZINE" Swagmaster pointed. "CUD I HAVE IT"**_

 _ **"A-actually...can I have it Onee-San?" Uke asked.**_

 _ **Mikado was unsure. What results could occur from giving it to them? What could happen? She could say she wanted to keep it, then throw it away...**_

* * *

 **Who gets it?  
**

 **Swagmaster?(His creator prepared a special event for this)  
**

 **Uke? (Will have lots of humor)  
**

 **Or should Mikako get rid of it? (Someone else may get it...)  
**


	17. Da Special Event 3

_Mikako hesitated, but finally decided to give it to Swagmaster._

 _"Soree litl broter"_

 _"I-It's okay!"_

 _Swagmaster flipped through the magazine. "#LAME LIKE SRSLY I GUNNA MAKE MI OWN LIST TOP 10 THINGS SWAGMASTER DOEZ"_

* * *

 **1\. Swagmaster teaches people how to 420 blaze it at 4:20 in the morning.**

 _"#WAKKKKKKEEE UP MIKAKO" Mikako shot up out of the bed, her eyes wide. Time? 4:15._

 _"Wat do u wnt Swagmaster?"_

 _"GET OUT HER SUN1 IS DED"_

 _"WATTTT?!" Mikako bounced out of her bed and burst out of the door, then followed Swagmaster to where the body supposedly was. Instead, she found all her fellow students._

 _"Ummmmmmm Swagmaster where'z da bode?"_

 _"IMMA TECH U PPL TO #420 BLAZE IT"  
_

 _"Wat time is it aniwayz" Senpai asked._

 _"4:20 AM..." Gory muttered._

 _"What the hell is that?" Byakuya snapped._

 _Swagmaster produced a crapton of drugs._

 _"D-Drugs?! That's not even a-allowed!" Uke stammered in shock._

 _"U BAKA" Yelled Akiko._

 _"I'm not doing drugs Loli~!" With that, Kamiko stormed out, followed by everyone else._

* * *

 **2\. Mikako discovers that Swagmaster seemingly likes anime, but then later discovers that the only "anime" he knows is "Cory In The House". The alleged "best anime ever".**

 _"YOOOOOO MIKAKO"  
_

 _"Wat."_

 _"I luv Anime!"_

 _"WAT RLLY?!" Mikako jumped up, excited. She was ready to talk about her favorite animes with him. "What'Z ur favorit?"_

 _"CORY IN DA HOUZE"_

 _"Dats not a anime."_

 _"ITZ DA BEST ANIOME EVER"_

 _"...Fak u."_

* * *

 **3\. Swagmaster introduces people to the legendary crusader of marijuana, Snoop Dog.**

 _Swagmaster had assembled everyone in the AV room._

 _"Wats up Swagmaster?" Mikako asked._

 _"SNOOOOOPPPPPP DOOOOOGE"_

 _Swagmaster the proceeded to turn on a compilation of Snoop Dog memes, while dumping marijuana everywhere. Everyone got sick of the smell and left, except for Ninja, who was wearing a mask, and Tomato...who didn't have a nose anyways._

* * *

 **4\. Swagmaster and Tomato get into a seemingly deep conversation about life. It's funny because, to Swagmaster, Tomato is actually talking to him, when in reality, he's just high again.**

 _Mikako was very confused as she watched Swagmaster talk to Tomato._

 _"SO LIEK UR SAYIN DAT UR SOULMATE WATCHES OVER#YOU IF TEHY DIE BEFORE U"_

 _"..."_

 _"I #SEE."_

 _Mikako shook her head. Swagmaster was high again._

* * *

 **5\. Swagmaster glues posters of the legendary wrestler JAWN CENA pretty much everywhere.**

 _Mikako woke up to the sight of a large picture of a shirtless guy, a wrestler, glued to her face._

 _"wat da hail" She managed to get it off and examined it. John Cena. But spelled all wrong, as Jawn Cena. Mikako got dressed and headed into the hallways...where the floor, celling, and walls were covered with John Cena._

 _John_

 _Cena_

 _Everywhere._

 _For the rest of the day. everyone saw nothing but John Cena._

* * *

 **6\. Swagmaster attempts to direct Shrek the 9000 and first, the MLG Directors Cut. Using his classmates of course.**

 _"Onee-San?"_

 _"Ya Uke?"_

 _"W-why is Swagmaster trying to make a m-movie about Shrek using us?"_

 _"...IDK."_

 _Swagmaster grabbed his fellow students and threw them on the floor, in front of cameras, lights, etc. while screaming "CUT" a billion times._

* * *

 **7\. Swagmaster makes a Youtube Poop about Gushy Mushy's death.**

 _Swagmaster sat in front of a computer, which was covered with random pictures and clips of his classmates, with audio from random shows and movies. Amongthose pictures and those videos was Gushy Mushy's execution._

 _"Wat da hail ru doin Swagmaster." Mikako asked as she watched anime on the computer next to him._

 _"UTUBE POOP"_

 _"Wat"_

 _"Don't try to understand Onee Loli~"_

 _"K."_

 _Swagmaster, after hours of editing, finally showed his classmates the final product. A loop of Gushy with a nosebleed while John Cena's theme played in the soundtrack._

* * *

 **8\. Swagmaster butchers Whitney Houston's song "I Will Always Love You", in some kind of memorial to dead classmates who lived never knowing the glory of #SWAG. He then decides to adopt an alter ego as a pop sensation called "Horsey Styles-Man-#SWAG". All he really does to disguise himself is put on a blond wig over his OBEY hat, and he manages to fool everyone.**

 _"ND IIII WILLZZZZ #ALWYZ LUV SWAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"_

 _"U butchrd da song u baka" Kiyomi muttered. Swagmaster did a dramatic 180 and walked to his room and found his wig. Then he put it on and went back to he cafeteria where Kiyomi was._

 _"GESS WHO"_

 _"Who r u"_

 _"I IS HORSEY-STYLES-MAN #SWAG"_

 _"...K."_

 _Kiyomi stared at the alter ego strangely. She then turned and walked away._

* * *

 **9\. Swagmaster photoshops Mikako and Byakuya's heads over a picture of some random bride and groom. He then attempts to plan a wedding between them at Mikako's wish. The pastor is a cutout of Cory Baxter from Cory in The House, the best man is a cardboard cutout of JAWN CENA, and the live music is a cardboard cutout of Snoop Dog with a radio playing "Smoke Weed Everyday" behind him.**

" _YOOOOOO MIKAKO #LOOK" Mikako glanced up at Swagmaster, uninterested. After the YouTube Poop thing, she really was starting to get annoyed._

 _"Wat."_

 _Swagmasterthen showed a badly photo-shopped picture of Mikako and Byakuya's head on a bride and groom. mikako's pink hair had been cut off by the cropping and Byakuya did not look happy, but it was the thought that counted,  
_

 _"Wowz Swagmaster! If unly dat wud happin irl!"_

 _"ILLL #DOOOOO IT" Mikako shrugged.  
_

 _. ?docid=46967811"K. Kamiko and Kiyomi cn halp me find a weddin dress."_

 _Later, Mikako was wearin a rainbow wedding dress, one of her cosplay outfits. Her hair was done in a crazy multi-ponytail style. Byakuya stood by, restrained by Swagmaster._

 _"What is going on here?"_

 _"I IS #PLANNING A WEDDING BETWEEN U 2 DUHHHH"_

 _Kamiko, Uke, and Kiyomi sat by, happily. Tomato and Jed were there just because._

 _The pastor was a cardboard cutout of Cory from Cory in the house, The best man was none other than JOHN CENAAAA and the music was a cutout of Snoop Dog, with the "Smoke Weed everyday" soundtrack playing in the background._

 _Just then, Byakuya tossed Swagmaster and ran away._

 _"Dng it. 2 gud 2 be tru i gess." Muttered Mikako._

* * *

 **10: Someone introduces the word 'forking'. It proceeds to be used as something akin to planking but with forks.**

 _"GUYS I INVENTED SUMTHING #SWAG"_

 _"...W-What is it Swagmaster?" Uke asked. At this point, everyone was very tired of Swagmaster._

 _"FORKING." Swagmaster placed a fork down, upside-down, and planked on it._

 _'Wat." Kiyomi asked._

 _"Srsly Swagmaster?" Mikako muttered._

 _"..Weird Loli~."_

 _Swagmaster spent the next few hours forking everywhere. Eventually, he got Tomato to do it._

 _And, because everyone loves Tomato, that'd how Swagmaster got everyone to start "Forking."_

* * *

 **You know, had we given it to Uke, your UkexSenpai shipping dreams would have come true. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *hack* Ahem. Murder's next.  
**


	18. Da thurd murdr

**Alright, here we go!**

* * *

Ughhhhhh evry1 is still sads aftr lst tyme!

I cn't stnd it!

I needz foods...

I wlkd to da cafeteria and got sum Ramen, den sat dwn alonez 2 think. Of curs, Kamiko-Chan and Uke sat wit meh, and jed brot Toamto over, and Kiyomi sat 2. Actully, every1 wz sittin wit me except for...

HASUBANDO!

"Byakuya, come sit with us Loli~!"

"Y-you don't want to be alone!"

 _"Actually, he does..."_

"LONELINESS IS #NOTSWAG"

"If Byakuya doesn't want to sit, then he won't. That's his problem if he can't get along with Mikako." Gory sed. I smled at hr. I thot she dun't leek meh! But she doez! Byakuya scofd. Evn Akiko, hoo don't rlly tlk to any1, sat at mi table.

"Mikako iz da bst" Senpai cherd.

"THX guies." I sed.

"U dont ned hm az a Hasubando!" Kiyomi cherd.

"Ur right Kiyomi. Hoo needz a stewpid guy liek him anywayz? I'm a strng indepndnt Cosplayer and cn liv for miself!"

"That's right Onee Loli~!"

* * *

Wat a gud brekfst. Im DUN with Hasubando! Hez a prick!

"Mikako."

"NU. Go awy Byakuya! Ha! I calld u bi ur reel name!" i pushd him awy and wlkd away, i wz veery happy.

I spnt the aftrnoon wit my friendz, nd we had funz. IWTOUT BYAKUYA.

Az i heedded bck 2 mi room, I herd sun1 screem. wz dat...UKE?!

I runz 2 da dinin rum to c...oh noez.

* * *

 **Mikako took in a sharp gasp as she saw the familiar body of the one she used to adore on a chair. His head was slumped forward, resting on the neon glass table. There was a plate of steak on the ground beside him. His eyes were wide open, and his hands were secured around his own neck. There was a sickening smell in the coming from the pile of throw up on the cushion of the chair next to him. A single strand of very, very long hair, almost as long as Niagara Falls, had fallen on his body.  
**

 **Byakuya Togami would never show his superiority again.**

* * *

"Wha?!"

Den Senpai arrivd. He fented and Uke catched him.

"Ahemahemahemahem a body has been discovered suckers!" Mono-Reject sed

...

No...

* * *

 **This murder is really obvious if you reread the murder description and take a look at the character descriptions.  
**


	19. Da thurd trial

_Evidence List:_

 _1\. Hair- Hoo hz har like dat/ All long nd stuff…_

 _2\. Throw up-Y did ex-hasubando thro up?_

 _3\. Hands around neck- Wz he chokig hmself?_

* * *

 _ **The mood was tense. No one was really sure what was going on. The silence was all that could be heard. Mono-Reject sat on his neon throne, looking irritated.  
**_

 _ **"Will one of you start talking already?!"**_

 _ **No one offered to speak.**_

 _ **"Fine. Eeeny, meeny, miney...Mikako. Talk or I'll execute you!"**_

 _ **Mikako glared at the bear/bunny/dinosaur thing, but she turned to speak.**_

 _ **"So, iz evry1 ok?"**_

 _ **"N-no Onee-San, S-senpai is still unconscious." Mikako nodded.**_

 _ **"So were her 2 figger ut y nd how Ex-Hasubando died, rite?" She asked. Everyone nodded along.**_

 _ **"Any cluez?" Mikako asked. After the two trials, she had gotten a little better at figuring out things.**_

 _ **"We should figure out how Byakuya died Loli~."**_

 _ **"I DINK HE #SUICIDED"**_

 _ **"No, Swagmaster. I doubt that. Are you stupid?" Gory grumbled.**_

 _ **"I dink he wz...poison?" Kiyomi questioned.**_

 _ **"Yeh...I dink so 2." Ninja agreed.**_

 _ **"No, dat cn't be rite!" Akiko said.**_

 _ **"It seemz liek poisun. Letz agre, it wz poisun dat killd Ex-hasubando."**_

 _ **Akiko shrugged.**_

 _"Now who? The only clue we have is...the hair." **Jed said. But no one understood him because...well, nobody ever does.**_

 _ **"LETS #USE DA HAIR" Swagmaster declared. Everyone told him how smart the idea was while Jed only sighed.**_

 _ **Mikako grabbed the extraordinarily long hair and went around, comparing the length to everyone else's, even her own. But even Mikako, who's hair was about ten feet long, was no match for Akiko's super long Niagara Falls' length hair.**_

 _ **"...Akiko? Y wiz ur har on Byakuya?" Mikako asked.**_

 _ **"I DIDN'T DO ITTTT U BAKA BAKA BAKAAAAAAAA! I DIDN'T KEEL BYAKUYA!"**_

 _ **"We didn't ask that Loli~!"**_

 _ **"BAKA!"**_

 _ **"#AKIKO DID IT"**_

 _ **"BAKA! UR ALL BAKAS! I'M GONNA KEEL U ALLLLL!"**_

 _ **"Ur da baka!" Ninja yelled.**_

 _ **"U 22ly did it!" Kiyomi accused.**_

 _ **"BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!"**_

 _ **"Well?' Mono-Reject asked.**_

 _ **"Start the vote Mono-Reject. Let's get this over with." Mikako said calmly, looking at the spazzing Akiko at her stand. Everyone went silent and looked at Mikako incredulously for speaking proper English for the first time in front of them. Even Akiko stopped for a second.**_

 _ **"wats goig on friendz" Senpai asked.  
**_

 _ **"Akiko killed Byakuya." Mikako said carefully as the voting panel appeared. Stunned silence again as everyone voted, and sure enough. Akiko.**_

 _ **"Why did y-you do it?" Uke whimpered.**_

 _ **"Dat Baka Byakuya wasn't nic! He wasn't in da group! It. Wsn't. Perfect."**_

 _ **"So you killed someone because he refused to join our group and accept me as a friend, therefore it wasn't perfect...and you killed him?" Mikako asked, stunned.**_

 _ **"YA! Baka!'**_

 _ **"Is times for executionz" Mono-Reject cheered. Akiko started screaming.**_

 _ **"BAKA! BAKA! NOOOOOO!"**_

* * *

Akiko is thrown into a dungeon. It was dark...cold...black. Mono-Reject appears, with an axe in one hand and a circular saw in another.

"Fite me baka!" Akiko taunts.

Mono-Reject starts chasing after her, swinging his axe. The girl is forced in a corner. He swipes at her neck with the axe, which would have beheaded her...

if she wasn't perfect.

Her head stays perfectly on, no blood to be seen. Mono-Reject, in fury, swings the axe everywhere. But nothing. Akiko is perfectly unharmed.

He attempts to dismember her with the saw, to no avail. Akiko just can't die. She's too perfect.

Mono-Reject backs away, a smirk on his face.

The scenery changes to an awards ceremony. Akiko is now standing on a stage, beneath a large board labeled "PERFECTION CONTEST." Akiko smiles confidently. She wasn't going to lose.

A female Mono-Reject steps out, with a first place trophy. Akiko opens her arms to accept it.

But no!

Instead, Mono-Reject receives the award, and a cheap second place trophy is then thrown into Akiko's arms. She gasps.

Her eyes blaze, a look of anger apparent. Her face turns redder...and redder.

She then buckles down, dead from fury.

Mikako and the rest of the cast watch, surprised, expecting Mono-Reject to go with something much worse than dying from fury, such as oxygen deprivation or bleeding to death by self-inflicted wounds.

Still, Akiko's dead.

* * *

 **Woah, Mikako's speaking more English!  
**

 **Also, this trial is a bit of a joke because the fourth trial...is...well. Brutal. I've planned the next murder and execution, and you guys will NOT be happy. I'm not happy either. Be prepared for a feels fest during the fourth trial. Well, not feels, but at least a little emotion.  
**

 **I've gotten too attached to these guys...**


	20. Mono-Reject Interlude 3

**MIKAKO SANADA**

 **MonoR: Mikako!**

 **IheartCOSPLAY: ...What.**

 **MonoR: Woaaaahhhh English!**

 **IheartCOSPLAY: ...**

 **MonoR: 1. What was your opinion on Byakuya? 2. What was your opinion on Akiko? 3. Are you sad that they're dead?**

 **IheartCOSPLAY: 1. He was...a Jerk. 2. None. 3. ...Maybe?**

* * *

 **KAMIKO SHIRAHIME IKUMI MADOKA MAMI KISE:**

 **MonoR: Hey hey there Lolita-Bastard!**

 **Loli~: ...What Loli~?!**

 **MonoR: More questions!**

 **Loli~: ...Again Loli~?**

 **MonoR:** **1\. What was your opinion on Byakuya? 2. What was your opinion on Akiko? 3. Are you sad that they're dead?**

 **Loli~: 1: He was a meanie Loli~! 2. She was kind of crazy Loli~! 3: I guess...Loli~**

* * *

 **KIYOMI TSUTAYA:**

 **MonoR: WHY HELLO THERE**

 **AnimuGAMES: Nut agimn!**

 **MonoR: QUESTIONS**

 **AnimuGAMES: NU GO AWY!**

 **MonoR:** **1\. What was your opinion on Byakuya? 2. What was your opinion on Akiko? 3. Are you sad that they're dead?**

 **AnimuGAMES: 1. I dun't like him! He dun't like my BFF! 2. Meh 3. Nut rly**

* * *

 **GORY XANDULA:**

 **MonoR: Why hi Gory!**

 **GX: ...**

 **MonoR: Question time!**

 **GX: ...**

 **MonoR:** **1\. What was your opinion on Byakuya? 2. What was your opinion on Akiko? 3. Are you sad that they're dead?**

 **GX: 1. He was annoying, always thinking he's superior to everyone else. 2. She was...strange. 3. No, not this time.**

* * *

 **SENPAI DESU:**

 **MonoR: Senpai...hiiiiiii.**

 **Humicorns~: Ew**

 **MonoR: I have questions!**

 **Humicorns~: .No**

 **MonoR:** **1\. What was your opinion on Byakuya? 2. What was your opinion on Akiko? 3. Are you sad that they're dead?**

 **Humicorns~: 1. No 2. No 3. No**

* * *

 **TOMATO:**

 **MonoR: Why am i even talking to you you won't answer you bastard**

 **Tomato: What?**

 **MonoR: NO WAY**

* * *

 **SASUKE-EREN-CEIL YAOI: (Ninja)**

 **MonoR: Questions!**

 **NINJAZ: Baka!**

 **MonoR: No**

 **NINJAZ: .**

 **MonoR:** **1\. What was your opinion on Ulala? 2. What was your opinion on Jin? 3. Are you sad that they're dead?**

 **NINJAZ: GO AWY BAKA BEAR**

* * *

 **MIZUKO ONAI:**

 **MonoR: Hello there!**

 **Uke: G-Go away!**

 **MonoR: No**

 **Uke: Quit i-it!**

 **MonoR: Questions?**

 **Uke: W-will you go a-away?**

 **MonoR:** **1\. What was your opinion on Byakuya? 2. What was your opinion on Akiko? 3. Are you sad that they're dead?**

 **Uke: 1. He was...mean. 2. She was...o-okay. 3. G-go away!**

* * *

 **JED ICARUS NIGHT:**

 **MonoR: Will you answer?**

 **Trolol: *insert wingdings here* (Seriously Mono-Reject. Go. Away.)**

 **MonoR: NEVER**

* * *

 **SWAGMASTER (His full name is too longggggg):**

 **MonoR: Hey hey #swag!**

 **SWEG: #GETDAFUKOUT**

 **MonoR: #Questions?**

 **SWEG: #GETTHEFUKOUT**

 **MonoR:** **1\. What was your opinion on Byakuya? 2. What was your opinion on Akiko? 3. Are you sad that they're dead?**

 **SWEG: #GOAWAY NU 1 LIEKS U**

* * *

 **FTE poll is up! Please vote ASAP!**


	21. Da FTEs 4

***sniffs* Is that DESPAIR DISEASE I smell?**

 **Also, I want you to note how Mikako speaks is different from her thoughts.**

 **No, she doesn't have it.**

* * *

Whn I wok up, I flt sad, nd a lil bit tirud. I gut dressd, den wnt outsid to get brekfst.

"Good morning Uke." I sed.

"What do you want?!"

"Huh?! Uke, what do you mean?"

"I don't want to see you!" Uke den wlkd awy.

Wat da hail?

Whn I wlkd into da dinin rum, I sit downz.

I den relized it wz CRAZEE.

"Good morning Mikako."

"...Tomato? Why are you talking?"

"What do you mean?"

"..."

Wat da hail? Y is ever1 goin crazy?

"Hello Mikako Loli~! Do you have any idea what's going on loli~?"

"Nope. Why is Tomato talking and why is Uke being mean?"

"Everyone is crazy Loli~! Well, except for Jed Loli~. Senpai is all crazy in love with Gory, Gory is speaking like you used to, Swagmaster is acting normal, Ninja thinks he's a professional wrestler, and Kiyomi says she hates video games but she's a gamer Loli~!"

"...What?" Dats weeeeeirdz.

"Why are you speaking normally loli~?"

"I did in the last trial. I'm pretty sure this craziness started this morning."

"...Oh dear Loli~."

* * *

 **Shud I spent time wit Kamiko-Chan? She's NORMALZ.  
**

 **Yes**

* * *

"Hey Onee Loli~!"

"Hi there Kamiko."

 _Kamiko and I spentz timez bein confuzed bout why every1 wz crazee...  
_

* * *

 **I thinkz Kamiko nd I got a little clozer...**

* * *

"Kamiko?"

"Hm? Loli~"

"Why didn't the three of us go crazy?"

"No idea Loli~"

I wlk awy

* * *

 **Shud I spent time wit Tomato? He weird...**

 **Yes**

* * *

"Hello there Mikako."

"Um..."

 _Tomato and I spentz timez tlkin bou tlife...it wz weird.  
_

* * *

 **I thinkz Tomato nd I got a little clozer...**

* * *

"...Tomato?"

"Yes Mikako?"

"What the heck is going on?"

"What do you mean, Mikako?"

"...Never mind."

I leaftz

* * *

 **Shud I spent time wit Jed? He'z** **normalize**

 **Yes**

* * *

"Hey Jed."

" _Hello Mikako."_

 _Jed and I spentz timez wtchin every1be crazee_

* * *

 **I thinkz Jed nd I got a littler clozer...**

* * *

"Jed?"

Jed luuked me.

"What's do you think's going on?"

Jed onlee shruggd.

* * *

 **Shud I spent time wit Kiyomi? She vein weeeerd...**

 **Yes**

* * *

"R THAR ANY VIDEO GAMEZ GET DEM AWY FROM MEH"

"OK..."

 _Kiyomi ndestroyd compuuters whil i wtched..._

* * *

 **I thinkz Kiyomi nd I got a little clozer...**

* * *

"Why do you all of a sudden hate video games?"

"Gu awy"

I bckd awy nervusly

* * *

 **Shud I spent time wit Uke? He vein meeen...**

 **Yes**

* * *

"Uke?"

"What do you want?!"

"..."

 _Uke glard da wall...whil i sat thar..._

* * *

 **I thinks Uke nd I got a little clozer...**

* * *

"Uke?"

"What!?"

"..Never mind. I'll see you later."

I runz awy, skeered.

* * *

 **Shud I spent time wit Senpai? He also weeeerd...**

 **Yes**

* * *

"Hai Mika hav u sen Gory"

"No, but...ew."

 _Senpai dreemd bout Gory nd I wz grozzed ut_

* * *

 **I thinkz Senpai nd I got a little clozer...**

* * *

"Senpai?"

"Hm?"

"...Why Gory?"

"shez beutifulz..."

I runz awy, grozzed ut.

* * *

 ** _Mikako had been unnerved by the day. She went to the machine, worried._**

 ** _That's when a cake deposited down, in front of her. It was decorated prettily with fruit, and covered in frosting. It smelled strangely like medicine, though._**

 ** _"What's this?"_**

 ** _"UDUDDUDUDU" Moo-Reject popped up._**

 ** _"A secial healing cake. We can get rid of one person's Despair Disease, or provide immunity to another!"_**

 ** _"Despair disease?"_**

 ** _"Why everyone is crazy!"_**

 ** _"...What could I do with this..."_**

* * *

 **Your choices:**

 **Mikako eats it.**

 **She gives it to another classmate.**

 **She shares it with everyone!**


	22. Da Special Event 4

**So I saw quite a few solutions. I used a spinner wheel, and Mikako eats it all...Sort of. I also wanted to showcase what was going on with the others.  
**

 **(Poor poor Senpai and Uke. Sorry :-D)**

* * *

 ** _Mikako glanced at the cake. Immuntiy to a non-diseased person. Like herself._  
**

 ** _"Wait, does it work on multiple people?" She inquired.  
_**

 ** _"NOPE!" Mono-Reject replied. He left._**

 ** _Mikako looked at the desert awkwardly._**

 ** _"Well...immunity would be nice...and I have magical powers, so I might kill someone if I get all sick..."_**

 ** _Mikako stared again, hesitating. Her rainbow eyes flashed with guilt. But...she was one of the most dangerous people alive. She didn't want to blast someone to bits and pieces, that much she knew. She sighed and snuck off to the kitchen.  
_**

 ** _The cake wasn't very big, but it would take her a while to consume it. She took a plastic knife from the kitchen, a paper plate, a fork, and a few napkins, and then ran to her room. She felt even more guilty as she heard Uke complain about his fever, and Kamiko trying to get him to sleep from the nurse's office.  
_**

 ** _She locked herself in her room, and started to eat the cake. Small slice by small slice. It had a sweet taste, but there was a little bit of that bitter medicine taste. But it was still too much. She had only eaten about a third of it. She would save the rest for later._**

 ** _Mikako went to the storage room and picked up a pile of fluffy blankets, as well as some more water bottles._**

 ** _She then went to the Nurse's office to help Kamiko, who had set up mattresses in the room, along with Jed._**

 ** _"Oh, thank goodness Onee, you're here Loli~! I wish there was a cure Loli~!"_**

 ** _Mikako made a face of annoyance, then started handing out water. Jed tapped her shoulder. Mikako turned around, to see him looking exhausted.  
_**

 ** _"Go rest Jed...I'll stay."_**

 ** _As she helped Kamiko, Mikako felt terrible.  
_**

 ** _"MIKAKO"_**

 ** _"WHAT DO YOU WANT TOMATO"_**

 ** _The next morning, Mikako had nearly passed out. There were no more mattresses, and she had almost fallen asleep on the spare blankets. She had sent Kamiko on her way a few hours back. As Jed walked in, Mikako went back to her room.  
_**

 ** _There was the cake._**

 ** _"..."_**

 ** _Too much guilt._**

 ** _"It won't be full immunity...but I feel so awful!"_**

 ** _Mikako, determined, sliced the other 2 thirds of the cake, so there'd be enough for Jed and Kamiko. She brought the treat to each of them, explaining the situation.  
_**

 ** _A day later, Jed got a fever. But unlike the others, it didn't get worse in the next few days. At all. He still acted like himself._**

* * *

 **See, Tomato is still sick and talking.  
**

 **The not-sick people will get symptoms, but they will not go crazy. Partial cake immunity. Their disease will cure after the murder. So enjoy Tomato's words, because they will go away soon.  
**

 **So...who dies?**

 **Also curious, but now that Hasubando is dead, who should Mikako have a ridiculous amount of ship tease with?  
**


	23. Da furth murdr

**I'll put my AN here first, because the body discovery is...painful.**

 **AHHGHGHGHGHGHHHGGGHGHG**

 **IM SO SAD**

 **ADIJLG HNGDFGHFGGRUTYENUILF3WN8R**

 **Kay, I'm done.**

 **Also, my opinion on the Mikako ships:**

 **MikakoxGory:...Huh?**

 **MikakoxSenpai: SENPAI BELOGNS TO UKE**

 **MikakoxKamiko: Well i guess it may be okay**

 **MikakoxJed:...OTP**

* * *

Wat an aful week!

Jed hz a fevur, Kamiko-Chan iz sooo sleepi, nd I CAN'T. STAND. THESE. PEOPLE. ANYMORE.

"MIKAKO"

"SHUT UP TOMATO"

"MIKAKO"

"NO NINJA"

"MIKAKO"

"CAN IT GORY"

"I hate you."

"I KNOW UKE I GET IT"

"MOV MEH NXT 2 GORY"

"NO SENPAI YOU'RE UKE'S SOULMATE"

"DESTROY TEH VID GAMEZ"

"QUIET KIYOMI"

"Uh Mikako if I may-"

"NO SWAGMASTER"

I bngd mi hed on da wall.

"Don't worry Onee I'll take over Loli~"

"You're sleepy Kamiko-Chan."

"The energy drinks don't work Loli~! Let me work!"

"No..."

"Okay...Loli~"

 **Several hours later...**

"Mikako, have you studied quantum psychics?"

"No, Tomato."

"How about calculus?"

"We're highschoolers."

"Did you know I can teleport?"

"Yes, Tomato."

"What if oxygen causes halucinations and that's why when we stop breathing oxygen the world turns black?"

"...Woah."

Im sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo annoyd! Imma gt Dinnur!

...Wait.

Wat's da tsmell?

...No.

No!

* * *

 **Mikako's eyes glassed with horror as the body-**

 **No.**

 **The BODIES.**

 **She took in a sharp breath, and felt her mind clarify as the horror of the stiuation washed over her.**

 **There was blood seeping from his head. So much blood. His skull had ever so slightly been dented. His familiar mask had fallen off, and his body had sprawled on the ground. His eyes were wide open with shock, and from the look on his face, he had been horrified. His head was leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen.**

 **The other one had hands around his neck. His face was pale, from lack of oxygen. His silver hair was everywhere, and he was on the ground, all the way. His eyes were also wide, and he was sort of face-down.**

 **Mikako screamed.**

 **Swagmaster and Senpai Desu were dead.**

* * *

Jed showd up 2 c wat wz goin on

"ahemahemahem a body has been discovered suckers!"

Why...

Why them?


	24. Da furth trial

**Execution written by the murderer's creator, with some minor revision by me.**

* * *

 _Evidence_ _list:_

 _SCREW THESE I CAN NEVER WRITE THESE ANYWAYS_

* * *

 **Mikako and the other students stood in the trial room. This murder was worse than the last. 2 victims. 2 deaths. And another, with the murderer.**

 **"...Uke, are you okay?" Mikako tilted her head to the side, eyes full of concern.**

 **The boy in question shook his head, though Mikako could barely see him, considering the boy was in a fetal position on the ground.**

 **Everyone had recovered from the disease, but unfortunately, that left the only decent thinkers to be Jed, Gory, and possibly Mikako.**

 **"Tomato would've been useful here if he could talk... Loli~" Kamiko mused.**

 **"So wht happnd? Y r Swagmaster and Senpai ded?" Kiyomi would start them off.**

 **"No idea." Mikako shrugged, then looked at Jed. "Any ideas?"**

 **Jed shook his head, his eyebrows knitted together.**

 **"WHO KILLED SENPAI?!" Uke's head snapped up, his eyes full of fury.**

 **"That's what we're trying to figure out calm down Loli~!"**

 **"WHO. KILLED. MY. SENPAI."**

 **"We don't know Uke!"**

 **"DID YOU?!" He snapped.**

 **Ignoring Uke, Ninja spoke.**

 **"No oxigen, rite?"**

 **"Senpai died from not bwing able to breathe, and Swagmaster was bveing hit on te head...I think? Jed?"**

 **Jed nodded. He started signaling in Webdings, and Mikako attempted to decipher his words.**

 _"Right. One died from loss of air, and the other from being hit on the head with a blunt object."_

 **"Okay..."**

 **Jed nodded again.**

 **"So then what happened before to cause that?" Gory asked.**

 **"NOTHING MATTERS! SENPAI IS DEAD!"**

 **"UKE! Calm down!" Mikako yelled.**

 **"I WILL NOT BE CALM! WHO DID IT? WHO KILLED MY SENPAI!?"**

 **"We dunt no Uke!" Kiyomi protested.**

 **Uke, who was standing to Mikako, grabbed her shoulders and shook her with surprising strength.**

 **"Who. Killed. My Senpai." He whispered, his voice a threatening pitch.**

 **"I don't-OW!" Uke had let her go, and Mikako had fallen. Jed helped her up.**

 **"Someone answer me!" Uke screamed.**

 **"We wud if we cud Baka!" Ninja replied.**

 **"Arguing isn't going to help!" Gory said.**

 **"Wel Uke wnts a fite! He wunt calm dun!" Kiyomi told her.**

 **Uke raced over to Tomato, and placed his foot over his fellow student.**

 **"You guys have got 10 seconds before I crush Tomato to tell me who killed my Senpai."**

 **"What?! That's unreasonable! Don't kill Tomato!" Mikako protested.**

 **"What are you doing you idiot?! Stop that!" Gory yelled.**

 **"6 seconds left." Was all Uke said.**

 **Silence.**

 **"3 left."**

 **More silence.**

 **"You're down to 2."**

 **"Ooh! Three deaths!" Mono-Reject cheered. Jed positioned himself to stop Uke in case he really went through with the threat.**

 **"1-"**

 **"STOP!"**

 **Kamiko hadn't even said Loli.**

 **"Wha-?" Uke stopped to stare.**

 **"I did it! I killed Senpai and Swagmaster! Please don't hurt Tomato!" Kamiko screamed.**

 **"Kamiko-Chan?" Mikako whispered.**

 **The girl in question sank to her knees, chocolate hair obscuring her face.**

 **"You?" Mikako whimpered, her face growing pale.**

 **"Me." Kamiko muttered.**

 **"HOW COULD YOU?!" Uke screamed. His hands latched around Kamiko's arms, gripping like a vice. Despite the fear, she made no attempt to stop him.**

 **"...Kamiko?" Whispers of her name flew throughout the courtroom. Mono-Reject cackled.**

 **"Ududududu! Wow, who would've thought! The Lolita Bastard did it! "**

 **"You've got to be joking!" Gory gasped.**

 **"Wat?" Kiyomi's hands went to her mouth.**

 **"NU WAY!" Ninja yelled.**

 **Jed, Tomato, and Mikako were silent. Uke attempted to stammer some words out, but said nothing as well. There was silence.**

 **"Kamiko, what happened?" Mikako then asked.**

 **"...I refuse to say..." After a short hesitation, Kamiko added, "Loli..."**

 **"VOTING TIME!" Mono-Reject yelled.**

 **After the vote, Mono-Reject cackled.**

 **"YOU WERE RIGHT! THE LOLITA BASTARD DID IT!"**

 **"W-we were...right? Sh-she really did it?" Uke was back to stuttering.**

 **"Yep!" Mono-Reject replied.**

 **"No...Wait..." Mikako muttered.**

 **"Is times for excutionz" Mono-Reject said.**

* * *

Kamiko nervously smiles at her companions, before the floor beneath her on the podium gives way.

She is dropped through chute after chute, her hair whirling behind her. Her eyes are tightly shut, and an uncharacteristic netural expression is on her face, almost making her look peaceful. Finally, the chute gets brighter and brighter, indicating an end.  
The Ultimate Super Kawaii Adorable Lolita is shot out of the ground, and she falls into a plush chair, surrounded by many stuffed animals with have happy expressions and green eyes.

The chair is in the middle of a large mirrored dome, glass on one side, mirrors on the inside. Mono-Reject leads the rest of the cast down a hallway and through a door to watch.

 _ **Lolita to Rags**_

Suddenly, a horde of Mono-Rejects with slicked back hair and scissors start running towards the childish looking girl. She flinches, and raises her hands to protect her face from anything that might come her way. They reach the girl, scissors extended-  
-and start snipping away at her hair. One inch, two inch, all jaggedly chopped off. Kamiko opens her eyes, her frightened expression turning into one of shocked horror. Soon, the Mono-Rejects back away, leacing Kamiko to start feeling her now choppy pixie cut. She starts to sob, but that isn't the end of it.  
They return to rushing formation, and the girl looks up once more. All to quickly, the little machines start running around her, effectively creating a giant dust cloud. The Mono-Rejects suddenly stop, one holding the dress, another one holding the shoes, and the other holding the tiara with a star on it.

When the dust cloud clears away, all that is left is Kamiko, who is coughing. Her appearance is almost one of a peasent from olden times. She now has dirt smudged on her face, a dirty patched dress, that was obviously stitched together horribly, replaced the over-the-top dress, and upon her head of messy hair was nothing. The tiny girl's lip starts to quiver, but before she can let out a sob, she is suddenly thrown back into the chair.

As soon as Kamiko is properly sitting in the chair, the stuffed animals take on a different appearance. In a chronological order, their green eyes and happy expressions are replaced by mean, glowing, red eyes and a snarl. There is even an audio of growling. As the animals all prepare to pounce, Kamiko looks straight into the mirror, conveniently locking eyes with Mikako, though the Lolita doesn't know it. Kamiko then closes her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Those were the last understandable words, before the culprit was attacked by the horde of stuffed animal machines. A cloud of dust once again, with noises of whirling and shrieking the only thing letting the audience what was going on. Kamiko's fellow students watch with horror. Mikako has sunk to her knees, her rainbow eyes wide with shock. Uke has flat out fainted. The others can only watch, a mixture of frightened expressions minus Jed, who's expression is one of frustration, not fear. Finally the dust cloud comes to a slow stop, revealing a lot of bright, shocking blood and plenty of shredded flesh.

Mikako screams.

The other students practically run away, dragging Uke's unconscious body along with them, leaving our protagonist and the "Only sane man" with her. He places a hand on the sobbing girl's shoulder.

He's absolutely furious.


	25. Da FTEs 5

**Because I'm sure every character is extremely ticked off and frankly there's no point in having a poll since there's only 7 characters left, I'm skipping to the FINAL free time events. The special event will be an interesting one indeed...**

 **Note Mikako's words...**

* * *

I couldn't sleep all night.

Every time I closed my eyes, I saw bright blood and shredded flesh. I heard screams of terror, of pain, of suffering.

And now I'm here, at 1:00 AM. I went to bed at 9, and I haven't rested at all.

 _Knock knock._

Who's that...?

 _Knock knock._

I stood up from the bed, surprisingly with a lot of energy. My hand hesitated, but then turned the door handle.

"Jed?"

Jed didn't say anything, like always. Instead, he placed a book in my hands.

"Understanding Webdings...That's what you've been speaking this whole time?"

He nodded.

"...Then you must think it's important I understand you."

He nodded again, smiling.

"Okay Jed...I'll learn. If you want it, it's probably important...Why are you awake so late anyways?"

He gestured to me, as if to ask the same.

"...I can't sleep. Every time i close my eyes, I see...well...you were there."

Jed nodded, and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head, then pointed to the book he gave me.

"...Have you slept at all?"

He shook his head again.

"I bet none of us got sleep."

Jed only shrugged.

"...Have a good night. I'll see you later..."

I closed the door, then looked at the book in my hands.

"...Looks like I have something important to do."

The next morning, though my body felt heavy, my eyes were bright. I wasn't going to speak weddings myself, as Jed could understand English just fine. But I had a decent understanding, and if Jed signaled slowly, I could understand him.

I could understand.

I made my way to the dining hall, and immediately noticed the mood. Without Kamiko's cheerful greetings or Swagmaster's yelling, it was so...quiet. There was no Senpai for us to tease Uke about, no one really...cheerful left.

"Hai Mikako."

"Hi, Kiyomi..." I say down at a circle table, and watched as Kiyomi set some food in front of me. All of us sat around the table.

"U luk exausted." Ninja told me.

"I didn't sleep all night." I replied.

"Did any of us get rest?" Gory asked everyone. A slow head shake from all of us. Well, except Tomato. He doesn't really need sleep.

Jed walked into the room and sat across from me.

 _"Good morning Mikako..."_

"Good morning to you too Jed." I replied, barely sparing a glance. After I spoke, I noticed silence.

"You...you understood him?" Gory asked.

"That's what I spent all of last night doing. Trying to understand him."

"Y go thru all dat wrk?" Kiyomi inquired.

"...It's important... I know it is."

* * *

 **Should I spend time with Tomato? Can you even hang out with a Tomato?**

 **Yes**

* * *

"..." Was all Tomato said.

"..." I replied.

 _Tomato and I sat there, in silence. I couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking._

* * *

 **I guess Tomato and I got a little closer.**

* * *

"I can't help but wonder what makes you so ultimate compared to the other tomatoes."

Silence.

"I didn't expect an answer anyways."

I walked away, confused.

* * *

 **Should I spend time with Kiyomi? I guess she is my best friend...**

 **Yes**

* * *

"Kiyomi?"

"Hai..." Her head was down, her face calm. What was going through her head...?

 _Kiyomi and I sat there. She seemed to be sad. Maybe all she needed was a friend to sit with her._

* * *

 **I guess Kiyomi and i got a little closer.**

* * *

"Are you okay?"

"Thinkin bout Jin..."

"Oh..."

I let her be with her own thoughts.

* * *

 **Should I spend time with Ninja? I haven't really spoken to him much...  
**

 **Yes**

* * *

Ninja was standing there, without a single movement.

"..." I didn't say anything.

 _Ninja and i simply stood there. It was calming, actually...  
_

* * *

 **I guess Ninja and I got a little closer.**

* * *

"Do yo udo this a lot?"

"Ya...It maeks me feelll...strong."

"...I think that you're right."

I left him alone.

* * *

 **Should I spend time with Gory? I guess it wouldn't hurt...  
**

 **Yes**

* * *

Neither of us really said anything at all.

 _Gory and I sat in silence. She seemed to be wondering about something...  
_

* * *

 **I guess Gory and I got a little closer.**

* * *

"Why do they call you the Alien Psychopath Killer?" I asked.

"I don't really remember anymore."

"Oh..."

I walked away, puzzled.

* * *

 **Should I spend time with Uke? Is he even okay?  
**

 **Yes**

* * *

"Uke...?"

"Hi...Onee-San? Chan?"

 _Uke seemed conflicted. I wondered if he was okay...  
_

* * *

 **I guess Uke and I got a little closer.**

* * *

"Are you okay?"

"Will y-you be ther for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"No Senpai, no best friend. You'll be my big sister, right?"

"Of course! **_I haven't seen my own sister in a while anyways._**.." (Hm... What's Mikako talking about?)

I smiled and walked away.

* * *

 **Should I spend time with Jed? I guess I can understand him now...**

 **Yes**

* * *

"Hey there Jed."

 _"Hi Mikako. Have you been to the upper floors?"_

"No, not yet."

 _"Then let's go."_

 _Jed took me around the school, through the library and the different classrooms and stuff._

* * *

 **I guess Jed and I got a little closer.**

* * *

 _"Last stop. The garden."_

"Okay."

Jed led me into the garden. It was actually really pretty...then I saw the giant piranha plant.

"What the hell is that?"

 _"I have no idea-"_

"SORRY TO INTERRUPT YOUR DATE!"

"Wha-?" Mono-Reject grinned at us.

"That's the Mono-Reject plant! Eats paper, plastic, and people!"

"...Ew..."

 _"People?"_ Jed asked.

"Yep! Enjoy your date you two! Don't get eaten!" Mono-Reject disappeared.

 _"Well...that was weird. Let's finish looking around..."_

Once Jed and I were done, we stood beneath a tree to talk.

 _"I haven't figured out why Kamiko killed Swagmaster and Senpai"_

"Yeah...she wouldn't give us a motive..."

 _"She wasn't under disease influence...what happened?"_

"I don't know, Jed."

 _"Well, I need to run. I'll see you later?"_ He smiled at me.

"Yeah...see you later."

He lightly tapped my forehead, then walked away.

* * *

 _ **It had been a long day. Hours after exploring with Jed, Mikako lay on her bed, contemplating what would happen tomorrow.**_

 _ **"What should I do tomorrow?"**_

 _ **She frowned, a worried feeling creeping up.**_

 _ **"What if someone dies tomorrow...? No, can't think like that. I gotta do something."**_

* * *

 **Mikako's choices:**

 **(THIS IS THE LAST SPECIAL EVENT)**

 **Do something with Jed, he's got plans. (May be important to plot!)**

 **Mourn everyone (Feeeeeelz)**

 **Take a day to relax (Last opportunity for humor and happiness.)**

 **-Skye**


	26. Da Special Event 5

Mikako woke up the next morning. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing strange would occur today-

 _"Hello Mikako."  
_

"Damn it Jed."

 _"You left your door unlocked."_

"Well I know that now..."

 _"You don't have any plans, do you?"_

"Nope." Mikako buried her head back under the covers. Jed took them off of her.

 _"Well, you don't happen to have a costume that gives you super good luck, right...?"_ Mikako sat straight up.

"How'd you guess?"

* * *

Mikako opened her room door and stepped into the hallway, dressed in a ladybug patterned bodysuit and mask, with her hair in ponytails.

 _"Miraculous Ladybug?"_

"Anime PV. I've got the super long hair ribbons and protagonist hair. But with the magical yoyo from the new non-anime show for some reason."

 _"Your talent makes no sense."_

"You're one to talk. Exactly what does a troll have to do to be Ultimate?"

 _"Touche."_

"Where we headed anyways?"

 _"The library's archives."_

"Why?"

" _We'll talk in there. There's no cameras..."_

* * *

"So...what's this room? I didn't see it before..."

 _"It was with a bunch of bookshelves. It was hard to see, I guess. Not to mention that no one really paid attention to the library..."_

"What are we here for?"

 _"To find information on why we're trapped in Despair's Drop."_

* * *

"Jed..." He turned his head to look at the cosplayer, who had kneeled on the ground. She frowned nervously at the pile of papers in her hands. She handed him a sheet of paper.

 _ **"The TRAGEDY"**_

"Look what happened here... **The biggest, most awful, most tragic event in human history.** Something involving...Hope's Peak Academy?" **  
**

 _"Hope's Peak? You mean the school like ours but with more legitimate and less crazy people with much more realistic talents?"_

"Yes...Hope's Peak academy. Apparently, a Tragedy was started by a group called the Ultimate Despair. The Tragedy began when someone started a Mutual Killing Game much like ours with the student council of Hope's Peak. The reserve course at that school went all cuckoo and angry, and then the world was thrown into chaos."

" _The reserve course?"_

"Looks like students that paid for entry, without having Ultimates."

 _"So we're trapped here because they wanted another killing game with the Hope's Peak reject school?"_

"I...I guess. But I have no idea who started the killing game in the first place, aka the mastermind. Do you think that the mastermind of this game is the game as this one?"

" _Maybe..."_

"Welp, we learned a lot yet we learned nothing."

 _"Actually, this is really valuable. We need to sneak it out. Why did Mono-Reject keep this here?"_

"...Mono-Reject is an idiot? Or at least, the person running it... But anyways, if you want to sneak it out, we'll have to hide it somewhere." Jed held up a few plastic bags.

 _"We'll put them in here, then stuff them in our clothes."_

"And if Mono-Reject catches us?" He answered by leaning forward and ruffling Mikako's hair.

 _"There. Now we have an excuse."_

"What do you mea-Oh."

* * *

"Is that all we needed to do?" Mikako dumped her pile of papers on the ground, then shoved it beneath her bed. Jed proceeded to do the same.

 _"Not exactly..."_

"Then what else?"

 _"We're headed to the trial room."_

* * *

"So why do you bastards want to go to the class trial room?"

Jed shrugged. _"I dropped something in there last time."_ Mikako played translator.

"And your girlfriend needs to be there because...?" Mono-Reject smirked. Jed only shook his head and Mikako tried not to react.

"Fine. Go for it. Door's open." Mono-Reject left.

 _"Now, let's go distract the other students. I think they're eating right now..."_

* * *

"Really? You started an argument about Tomato?" Mikako stared at the wall as the elevator descended.

 _"Our fellow classmates are pretty stupid. So of course starting an argument about an inanimate object is the best course of action."_

"You told them a lame tomato pun and made me translate it."

 _"So?"_

* * *

"Jed, please explain. What are we here for?"

 _"To sabotage the executions."_

"What?!"

 _"Yep. Let's go. We can't let anyone else die..."_

"There are so many ways this could go wrong."

 _"Well aware."_

* * *

 _"They're all down this hallway. We just peek into every single one and check around. There should be plenty of executions, but we'll have to guess which ones belong to who."_

"I'll take the right side, you take the left."

Mikako peered into the first execution, only to find a pink throne in a pink room with plenty of pink blood. "Oh, ew, Gushy Mushy's..." She wrinkled her nose and kept looking.

 _"Classified by gender I think."_

"Dos Tomato classify as a male?"

 _"I think so."_

"..Huh."

* * *

"Here!"

The both went in the room to sabotage the execution, opening doors and the like, messing with switches, and providing paths to escape.

"Is this a pizza oven?"

 _"This is Tomato's."_

 _"_...Oh."

* * *

"Hey...Jed...look here." Jed peered around the cosplayer's shoulder to find a large, empty room, decorated with anime and manga.

 _"A cosplay convention. Yours?"_

"I think so."

Mikako and Jed ventured inside, then split up and began looking for potential escape routes as well as other ways to mess with things.

"There's no other ways out, is there?" Mikako yelled across the convention. She started to sweat. She might not be able to escape her own execution... Jed ran up to her.

 _"Look at the ceiling. Instead of a solid roof like the others...there's ceiling panels."_

"Huh?"

 _"Get me that rope over there, then we'll find a way to get up there."_

Mikako handed him the heavy, knotted rope.

"I think I know how to get up there." She took out her yoyo and offered a hand to Jed. He hesitated before taking it.

 _"What-"_

"HANG ON!" Mikako threw the yoyo at a hanging light, and it wrapped around it. Mikako pulled the string to ensure it was tight, before letting herself and Jed fly into the air.

"I don't know why I never used my magical abilities for more useful things, but this is awesome!" Once they reached the light, Mikako shoved Jed on top of it, then winded her yoyo back together.

" _What just happened."_

"I don't know, but get up there and do what you need to do. I'll wait here."

 _"This is your execution Mikako, you'll need to know your escape route."_

"Fiiiiiiine." The cosplayer huffed, but lifted the ceiling panel with Jed and followed him up into the crawlspace. It was really tight, plus the ceiling panels had a chance to fall out if the two put too much weight on it.

* * *

 _"There."_ Jed finished tying the rope around one of the beams supporting the roof. _"if you manage to open the panel, the rope will drop, and you can crawl up it and get to safety."_

"I get it...but where is 'safety'?"

 _"There's a vent/tunnel thing right there just big enough for you to get through if you hold your breath enough. I bet if you crawl through it, you'll make it somewhere."_

"...Well, I guess that's potentially better than dying."

 _"Indeed. Now come on, let's get out of here."_

* * *

"Hang on, what's that room?" The two had made it back to the hallway of executions. There was a single door on the female side left.

 _"We better leave..."_

"One peek."

" _Well...Okay Mikako."  
_

Mikako opened the door, only to take in a sharp breath. Blood everywhere. Shredded stuffed animals. A pile of Sweet Lolita clothing near the entrance. Inactive Mono-rejects. There was the sick smell of death.

Mikako hit the ground.

* * *

Jed kept glancing up, nervously keeping an eye out for Mono-Reject. The unconscious girl in front of him hadn't really moved for the past 15 minutes.

 _"Mikako-San! Wake up!"_ But the lack of a voice didn't really help him. He had poked her face and even slapped her once, to no avail. Not to mention, the smell of Kamiko's execution was making him foggy. He took a deep breath, then grabbed the leg of his classmate and dragged her out of there. He wasn't going to just abandon her, but they had taken too long here already.

Once he had closed the door, he turned his attention back to the cosplayer.

 _"Mikako..."_

After what seemed like forever, her eyes groggily opened.

"What..." Was all she could mutter before drifting into the halfway space between being asleep and awake. Jed lifted up her upper body, and Mikako cautiously opened her eyes again.

" _Let's get out of here."_

It took Mikako a second to register what had happened, but realizing the severity of the situation, stood up and began testing her legs. She was alright, if a bit more mentally scarred. The both of them began to walk to the elevator.

"What happened?"

 _"Uh..."_

"I passed out from seeing her execution, didn't I?"

 _"Well...yes."_ Mikako stopped walking. _  
_

"Look, I'm glad you're looking out for me... But I would rather you had just run and left me there instead of risking getting caught by Mono-Reject. Then he'd really kill both of us. "

" _I couldn't just leave you there."_

"Yes, you could."

 _"No, I couldn't."_

"Yes, you could."

 _"No, I couldn't."_

"It would have been fine."

 _"No it wouldn't."_

"Stubborn..." She grumbled. But she smiled all the same. So did he.


	27. The fifth murder

**asdfghjkl**

 **sorry**

* * *

I blinked as I sat up, rubbing my eyes. While there was no sunlight streaming through the window to clue me in on what time it was, I assumed it was morning.

6:30 AM to be more specific.

Oh, damn.

I turned my head to see Jed asleep, half hanging off the edge of my bed. I wonder what time we fell asleep at. A file was very cautiously balancing in his hand, and I took it before it could fall and spill. I glanced at the camera, which Jed and I had covered before reading anything. Mono-Reject never said we couldn't cover the cameras.

I poked his shoulder, and then nudged him. His eyes snapped open and he looked at me, alarmed. I pointed to my clock.

"You gotta leave, don't want to cause suspicion."

 _"How long was I out?"_

"One minute more than I was. Now come on, help me hide the files and get to your room before the wakeup call!" I hissed.

Jed was gone within 5 minutes, and I changed to another costume quickly, wishing the water was on. I don't think I actually showered yesterday.

Once my hair looked acceptable, I made the bed and then uncovered the camera.

"Time to wake up bastards! It's 7 AM!" The bell tolled and I looked around. Nothing was out of place. The files were hidden, and Jed was gone. I left the room and made my way to the dining hall as per usual, praying the others wouldn't notice the dark circles under my eyes.

"G-good morning Onee-San!" Uke greeted me.

"Hi."

"You looked tired."

Dang it.

"I didn't sleep well."

"W-where were you all of yesterday anyways? It was awfully lonely…"

"Sorry Uke. Jed and I had some stuff to take care of." Uke narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but resumed eating his donuts. The few others sat around me, all of us at one circular table.

" _You're a terrible liar."_

I glared at Jed, but then smiled.

"R u gunna et Mikako?" Kiyomi tilted her head, pushing her omelet towards me. I pushed it back.

"Not hungry right now…"

There was a lot of information to digest from last night, and frankly I don't think I could have held anything down. I felt sick.

Jed and I knew who was behind everything, a certain Junko Enoshima, a famous and completely crazy fashion model. But we didn't know if she was in charge of this killing game, or if we were under the mercy of a disciple of her instead. An "Ultimate Despair". I couldn't help but wonder what had become of my family, my sister, my parents. Did they die in the Tragedy?

"Mikako." Ninja said.

"Hm?"

"You're awfully quiet." Gory remarked.

"Lot on my mind. Now, um…unless there's more to say, excuse me…" I stood up and started to walk out, ignoring the protests of my friends. Minus Tomato and Jed. They couldn't speak, of course. I heard footsteps and I knew Jed was following me. We went inside of the bathhouse changing room, since there were no cameras.

 _"Thinking about what we read?"_

"Yeah. Honestly…I don't want to leave the school anymore. The Tragedy…it'd be so much to face all at once."

" _We need to find out what happened to our families…"_

"I don't think I wanna. I wish I never found out about this….being crazy like I was forever…it wouldn't be that bad, actually. They say ignorance is bliss."

 _"Mikako…I want to leave the school…but at the same time I really don't. What could be out there? We could die within seconds."_

"…Jed. Why don't we tell the others about what we learned?"

 _"They'd want to escape even more to find out what happened to their families. They'd be desperate. They would want to know what happened to the things and people they loved. Not everyone is like you and I, Mikako. Not everyone wants to be in the dark."_

"If only we could tell them yet keep them in the dark about what they care for."

 _"They're going to find out about the Tragedy and stuff at some point."_

"Let's keep that day as far away as possible?" Jed didn't respond. I glanced at the ground, worried. What was even going on anymore? Was everything going to be okay? What the hell…

My thoughts were interrupted when Jed wrapped his arms around me in a hug. Although I was definitely confused, I hugged him back.

"Jed, you're choking me."

He still didn't let go.

* * *

"Jed?"

It was nearly night time now. Jed and I had parted ways, and after borrowing some of the files to probably read later, he disappeared. The others and I spent the day at the pool to relax.

I peered into his room. He usually left his door open in the daytime. Nowhere to be found.

"Onee-San, what's wrong?"

"I can't find Jed. He's been gone since…this morning, I think."

"Weird."

"WHAT THE-!" Uke and I sharply turned towards the sound. Upstairs.

"Go, go go!" Uke and I ran. I never knew how much stamina I had, but either way, we made it up to the 3rd floor in a flash.

"Where'd the scream come from?"

"Mikako, is that you? Over here!" Gory's voice called me over, to the art room. Uke and I arrived at the exact same time. The second my eyes landed on the body, I felt dizzy.

* * *

 **Mikako slowly sank to her knees, a look of pure terror on her face. Because right in front of her, a corpse was suspended from a celling light with a rope, by the neck.**

 **Who the corpse was?**

 **None other than Jed Icarus Knight.**

* * *

 **MUAHAHAHAHAHHA JED GETS NO PLOT ARMOR**

 ***ahems***

 **Sorry I took so long to get this chapter out. It was...difficult to write, to say the least... The next one will take longer, as the execution for the trial is quite lengthy.**


	28. The fifth trial

**WARNING: _VERY_ LONG EXECUTION.**

* * *

 **Mikako's legs shook as she stood at her stand, but she kept a brave face on. She couldn't worry or cry, her fellow students depended on her to solve the murder, since Jed was dead. Ha, that rhymed.**

 **"Okay guys. You know why we're here." Mikako swallowed and sighed. "So...how do we start off?"**

 **"IDK." Kiyomi sighed and pat her best friend's shoulder. The deaths of her friends. Last time, and this time too. The poor girl must have been shattered inside.**

 **Mikako threw her arms in the air. "Jed told me he solved most of the other murders before we did. Why did he have to die?" She bit her lip, frowning.**

 **"Onee-San...how about we rule that it seems like a s-s...suicide? We can st-start there?"**

 **"Cuz he wz hngd, rite." Ninja said.**

 **"Seems logical..." Gory said calmly.**

 **"UDUDUDUDUDUDUDU!"**

 **Mikako glared at Mono-Reject. "What's so funny?"**

 **"Nothing! Let's vote!" The voting panel came up. Everyone pressed the button corresponding to Jed, except for Tomato, who leaned on it.**

 **Mikako watched the slot machine spin.**

 **"Aaaaand the murderer is...MIKAKO!"**

 **"WHAT?! BUT WE VOTED JED!" Mikako shrieked.**

 **"TOO BAD BASTARDS! UDUDUDUDUDUDUDU!"**

* * *

Mikako's rainbow eyes widened. She shook her head back and forth rapidly, a panicky expression on her face. She shrieked as the Mono-Reject robots grabbed her arms, her legs, and her body. She was carted through the hallways, as more Mono-Rejects appeared to hold back the other students until Mikako got into her execution chamber. She knew the hallways…she knew which door would lead to her demise.

The door opened automatically, like they should, and Mikako felt herself hit the ground, having been dropped. She winced and looked around. The cosplay convention. Right. But what was to happen? She had no idea…

That's when Mono-Rejects started streaming through the door. They were all dressed in cosplay, and looking right at Mikako.

She backed away, rainbow eyes darting around. Her breaths grew shallow. She muttered curses under her breath.

The robots surrounded her, and then tackled her. But they didn't try to kill her. Rather, the outfit she was wearing, the cosplay, had been switched. It was a simple Japanese Middle School uniform, a sailor fuku, dangerously short skirt included. Why middle school was chosen even though Mikako was supposed to be a high schooler was unknown, but Mono-Reject may have chosen it for cliché cosplay purposes.

But what made Mikako gasp was not the change of clothing, but her hair.

The Mono-Rejects had used their claws to chop her hair off, kind of like Kamiko. Her hair wasn't in a pixie cut, but the 10 feet were shortened to a more normal waist length, and the hair ties had been taken out. The hair was a little choppy and crooked.

Mikako barely had time to look at her new haircut when she noticed what the robots were now doing. They took weapons out of seemingly nowhere, which ironically matched their cosplay. Katanas…knives…kunai…Hell, even a circular saw from a girl dressed as Yandere-Chan.

"Ffffffffffffff-"

The Mono-Rejects started surrounding her, forcing her onto a circular piece of metal. Mikako covered her face in fear. Just as she was absolutely sure of death, the piece started rising.

"What-?"

It was a platform. It occurred to the cosplayer how high the ceiling was. When she was in cosplay, there was always some method of safety in her magic. But she wasn't wearing cosplay. There were no magical powers that she could draw from, no vessel to control it. Mikako was powerless.

The platform rose, high away from the robots. There was no railing on the platform, so Mikako lay flat. She didn't want to lose balance and fall. The platform finally stopped, close to the ceiling, but no too close. Mikako could still stand and jump, and if she jumped, her arms could touch the rectangular hanging lights. She sighed with relief; she was away from the robots. But that relief faded instantly when she saw that the robots were climbing up the pole that the platform was connected to.

Panic seized her mind, again.

Then she remembered Jed.

The ceiling panel.

Mikako pieced together what she knew. She looked around and found the panel that Jed had put the rope in. It was a little farther than she would have liked. She would have to inch along the light, then kick the panel free.

That was exactly what she was gonna do.

She didn't have a lot of physical strength, never did, but she had adrenaline, which would do just fine, she hoped.

The Mono-Rejects grew closer.

Mikako sprung up, missing the light by a few inches. Again, she jumped. Her fingers made it, but they slipped. One more time. This time, Mikako jumped as high has she dared, and her palms gripped the edge of the light. The fixture dug into her fingers, sharp edges, but she had no choice but to keep hanging on. She inched along the light, one hand after the other.

Twice, panic seized her heart when he nearly slipped. She was nearly across, and tears pricked Mikako's eyes. The pain in her hands was nearly unbearable, no pun intended. She shuffled her hands forward a little more, ignoring the skin that was starting to break. She would have nasty cuts and scars there if she managed to live.

There.

All she had to do was swing her legs and kick the ceiling panel open. The panel would open or break and the rope would drop down. She would grab it and climb to freedom. Easier said than done though. Mikako winced at the thought of having the climb the rope with her hands. Her nearly bleeding, badly cut hands. But if she slipped…

Mikako shook the thought and swung her legs. Back. Forth. Her feet were close to making it. She could hear the clamber of Mono-Rejects as they tried to perceive what the hell she was doing. She kept swinging her legs and body back and forth.

Her feet made contact with the panel. She sucked in a large breath and then swung her body one more time. This time, her feet hit the panel, and it shifted. She started to panic. What if the rope got caught? In her panic, her hands started to sweat as she kept swinging, and her fingers started to slip.

 _I am going to die._

The end of the rope dropped down, with the knots for footholds.

Mikako let out a small sigh of relief and she took one final swing. She let go of the light willingly this time, and grabbed the rope. She cried out as her hands slipped down the rope, giving her a nasty and painful rope burn. Her feet barely caught the knot bottom of the rope.

Mikako could now rest. She took a half minute to regain her breath, sucking in air like she'd never breathe again. The pain on her hands was even worse now, and she was positive it was going to hurt trying to climb up the rope like in gym class. In gym, she had problems, and she wasn't about to die and didn't have cuts and a burn on her hands. But she did now.

She ignored the tears and cautiously started inching up the rope; sending prayers to whatever god may be out there. A new fear took over in wondering if the ceiling beam the rope was suspended to would break under her weight. She wasn't a big girl, but she wasn't exactly Kamiko's size either.

"Keep on going Mikako." She whispered encouragement to herself, imagining Jed and Kamiko and her sister were there, urging her on. She ignored the flares in her hands. She ignored the fear to the best of her abilities. She focused solely on climbing, on the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

She made it.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." She whispered to herself as she pulled her body into the space between the ceiling and the very top of the room. She choked out a sigh of relief as she pulled up the rope and pushed the ceiling panel back into place.

She sat there, nursing her bloody hands.

Once she was certain there was no stopping the bleeding right away, she tore the red ribbons from the uniform off and wrapped each one around her bright red palms.

She started crawling towards the tunnel Jed had shown her.

"Thank you Jed."


	29. Fifth Trial: AFTER

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Pain shocked my body as as I hit the...something.

That tunnel had suddenly ended, and I had fallen and landed in near darkness, save for the dim lights along a metal ladder. Judging from the smell...the garbage heap inside the building. Gross. But I was thankful for the garbage, as it had saved me from dying due to the fall, about 3 stories up.

I sat up groggily, then snapped back to reality when I felt the pain in my hands.

"Okay. Okay. I'm alive. My hands hurt like hell. Jed is dead. Ha, that rhymes." I snark.

"All I gotta do is climb up the ladder to freedom. And get some food, water, and rest, as well as medical attention. I guess I'll have to get most of that later. I need sleep first..."

I lay down and covered myself with a few pairs of ruined clothes. Wonder where they came from. I tucked my bare knees up to my chest, wrapped my arms around them, and finally relaxed my sore body. I hope my hands stop bleeding soon.

I fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

My eyes snapped open. How long was I asleep?

Doesn't matter. I need to get out of here.

My stomach growls and my throat is parched, but I ignore it. My hands are raw, but they're no longer bleeding. What matters is that I'm alive and smell like garbage.

I cautiously placed my hands and feet on the ladder attached to the wall. It's sturdy. Good. I take a deep breath and start climbing. Ignoring the heaviness of my body, I ventured on.

* * *

"It's unlocked?" My hands easily open the hatch leading to the dumpster.

"Mono-Reject knew. He knew I was going to arrive here." I whisper. I pull myself up to the tiled floor and close the hatch. I make my way to the door leading out of the garbage room. Well. This one's locked.

"Hello."

"HOLY SHIT!" I turn to face Mono-Reject, who's holding a key with a Monochrome bear head on the end.

"This is a Monokuma key. It can unlock every single door in the school."

"Monowhata?

"Monokuma."

"Why are you giving this to me? Why are you so calm? Why aren't you calling me a bastard?"

"That's up to you BASTARD! UPUPUPUPUPUPU-Ahem, UDUDUDUDUDUDUDU!" Mono-Reject dissapeared. I unlocked the door with the key, then ducked to my room, which was unfortunately almost right next to the kitchen/dining room. I didn't want anyone seeing me. However, a quick glance at the clock provided me with the time. 3 AM. The trial was around 10 PM. I got dumped at around 11 PM. I got about 4 hours of sleep. Nobody should be out here.

I ran to my room, and, as an afterthought since the dining room was locked, (Though I could open it) I went to the storage room. Jed and I had checked the contents while exploring. There was food and water, which I took eagerly. I was about to leave when I noticed the rolls of fabric, and sewing supplies. I smiled.

They don't call me the Ultimate Cosplayer just for buying overpriced costumes.

* * *

I cut the end of the thread with my teeth, severing the white string. Once I had finished the knot, I examined my handiwork. I had turned the black, white, and red uniform into something much more presentable in a few hours, with a little extra fabric and such from the storage room.

It was a dress now, a white dress. It was knee-length and pretty nice. It had a collar and cuffed sleeves, in black. There was a large ribbon around the waist, in red. Black buttons on the chest area finished the look. I had scrubbed the ridiculous paint off of a pair of my boots, and they were white to match the dress.

"Not too shabby. Have to admit, it's the first non-cosplay thing I've ever made. Now for a shower."

Once I had cleaned up, combed my choppy hair (There wasn't anything I could do to remedy that, but I kinda liked it.) and gotten dressed in the new outfit, I felt a lot better. I contemplated tying up my hair like I usually did, but decided to leave it loose for once.

I felt like something important was to happen soon.

* * *

 _ **The remaining 5 students sat around their table at breakfast time. The spot where Mikako had once sat was glaringly empty, and everyone felt miserable. The tears had been shed in private, and the loud cursing done in the confines of their soundproof rooms. Now there was silence.**_

 _ **Now there was despair.**_

 _ **Ninja finished shutting the dining room doors, and joined his friends in silence.**_

 _ **"M-maybe Mikako is okay." Uke muttered. Kiyomi shook her head.**_

 _ **"IDK. I dun't thunk so..."**_

 _ **"D-don't talk about Onee-san that way!" Kiyomi stood up and looked Uke right in the face.**_

 _ **"I dun't thunk the mastrmind wuld b dat stupd 2 lev her aliv! They probly dismembrd her aftr she escapd and is gunna bring us hr hed in 5 mins!"**_

 _ **"St-stop it!" Uke covered his face, a new round of tears beginning to shed. Kiyomi sat down with a plop.**_

 _ **"Really?" Gory grumbled. "Arguing isn't going to do anything."**_

 _ **Tomato offered silence, as per usual.**_

 _ **WHAM!**_

 _ **All the students turned their attention to the sound. Someone had thrown open the door.**_

 _ **Mikako had thrown open the door, a huge mischevious grin on her face.**_

 _ **And now there was hope.**_


	30. Pretrial Investigation

"H-How are you alive?" Uke ran into my arms. I wrapped him in a hug and laughed.

"I don't know." I smiled again, and everyone else ran up to me. Hugs were given all around, and I was happy. I was genuinely happy. I felt hopeful that maybe...maybe something good would happen. We all gather around our table, and sat down, still beaming.

"So what happened?" Gory asked me.

"Well, after I escaped, I crawled down a tunnel that Jed had shown me." I hesitated, the smile staring to droop. "Jed and I worked together to sabotage all of the executions, just in case. I fell down into the garbage chute, then climbed the ladder. Mono-Reject appeared at the top." I took the Mono-Reject key out of the dress pocket. "He gave me this. I can open any door in the school."

"Y?" Kiyomi asked.

"I don't know. But I think we're supposed to explore?" I suggested.

"Thaaaaaaat's right!" Mono-Reject appeared.

"asdfghjkl!" Ninja fell off of his chair. If he's sneaky, Mono-Reject is sneakier. Even Tomato can't teleport as silently as that.

"You get 24 hours to explore the school as you wish. Unlock every door with the aid of the Monokuma key!"

"Mono-whatta?" Uke asked.

"Nevermind! Heh heh. Nevermind. Anyways, after the 24 hours, we'll have another class trial!"

"But...who's the murderer? Who's the victim?" Gory asked, confused.

"The murderer is the mastermind, and the victims are all those who died!"

"Wait, were gunna get a chnce figgering out da mastrmnd?" Ninja gasped.

"Yes siree!" Mono-Reject cackled. He dissapeared.

If only Jed were here to help me with this-

Wait. Jed. Those files he took.

Oh my god.

* * *

I feel really bad for this. I wonder where he hid the files...?

I broke into his room with the Monokuma key or whatever. I peered inside. He kept his room fairly clean, except for the pictures of memes on his walls. He WAS a troll, after all. I couldn't help but wonder what Swagmaster, the meme king's room looked like. Probably even MORE memes.

Not important.

I searched around the room. Not under his bed. But as I flipped over the covers... The files he took. With a note.

* * *

 ** _Mikako,_**

 ** _Sorry I took these. I won't be returning them, as you obviously know since you found this. You're a smart girl, and you'll figure out the mysteries of this school by yourself. I'm not sure how you got into my room, but either way, that's not important. I want you to be careful, as Mono-Reject won't stop until he gets rid of us smart ones, I you. He seems to be all weird and obsessed with you.  
_**

 ** _I'm sorry things had to be this way._**

 ** _I didn't want the others getting too curious. I was hoping you'd use these as evidence. If you showed what damage it caused to me, then maybe they'd be stupid enough to not want to know about these files and the Tragedy._**

 ** _If you didn't use these as evidence, well, keep holding on. Maybe you'll get a chance at figuring out the mastermind. You can use these. I know you can._**

 ** _Good luck Mikako._**

 ** _Jed_**

* * *

Jed, you smart, lovable bastard. I couldn't help but smile.

I tucked the note in the files, and put them in my room. I would need these later.

Now to get to the locked rooms. I'll need a friend, just in case.

Uke had agreed to go with me, so we started exploring.

We went through the second floor dorms. They were totally destroyed, but there wasn't anything useful. We couldn't access the headmaster's room.

* * *

The data center.

"The Mastermind must operate here. L-Look at all these monitors and cameras!"

"Let's turn on the TV." I flicked it on.

"Huh?!"

It's us. Why are we on TV?

"I wanted to show this to the world!" Mono-Rject pops up.

"What do you mean?" I ask cautiously.

"DESPAIR! DESPAIR! But this idea isn't mine, it's Monokuma's." Mono-Reject left.

"There's that name again. Monokuma."

We checked a small room. There were Mono-Reject controls there, I think. Plenty more monitors, and a control panel. I made Mono-Reject wander around a little in the data center just to see how it worked.

"What's this hatch?" Uke pointed to a trapdoor on the ground. We tried it, to no avail. The Mastermind was probably in there, but the trap door was locked.

"Dang it. Let's move on."

* * *

The other locked rooms gave us some info, like the Headmaster's room. We learned about our class, Class 64. It turns out that there weren't just 16 students like we thought, rather, it was 32. But the files and names for the other 16 were nowhere to be found. We only found our own files.

Otherwise, I didn't learn anything that Jed and I knew before.

But we did make an interesting discovery in the Bio Lab.

* * *

"I-It's cold!" Uke declared as I opened the bio lab doors. Cold air rushed over my bare arms and legs. I shivered, but we went inside.

"If anything, I should be cold. You have long sleeves, at least."

"Wh-what's inside those doors there?" There were card key locks, not regular key locks. Shoot. Most had green lights, but a few had red lights.

"T-try this key, Onee-san!" Uke handed me a smaller card key instead. I swiped it on a lock with a green light and opened the hatch.

"HOLY SHI-" My hands flew over my mouth as I saw the contents of the small compartment behind the door. A corpse. To be more specific, Mio Hanamura's, our favorite vampire.

"UDUDUDUDU! WELCOME TO THE MORGUE!" Mono-Reject popped up.

"M-morgue?!" Uke whimpered.

"EVEEEEEEERYONE'S BODIES ARE IN HERE! INCLUDING YOUR PRECIOUS SENPAI!" Mono-Reject left.

"Uke, go get the others." I ordered.

"B-but...Senpai."

"NOW." I demanded. Uke ran off.

I opened every single one with a green light. Gushy Mushy. Jin. Byakuya. The shredded remains of Kamiko-Chan (Ew...) Swagmaster. I hesitated before opening the last one that was probably Jed's. But he was there.

"...Jed? Is this a nightmare?" I asked. No response.

"Yep. I'm dead and crazy and we're all doomed." I snarked. I turned around so I wouldn't have to face the body.

"This is all just some crazy nightmare..." I muttered.

"The mutual killing is all just a prank and these bodies here are all props and I'm going crazy."

I slammed my head on the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with me?! Why did all of you have to die? Why did I let this happen!? I was too damn fucking crazy!"

I sank onto my knees, wiping tears from my eyes.

"What did I do? Why couldn't I just be normal from the beginning and stop this before it started!?"

"We're in this together Mikako."

I stopped and looked behind me.

Uke, Gory, Kiyomi, Ninja, and Toamto were there.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Onee-San." Uke said softly. All of them kneeled by me.

And despite being in the cold morgue/bio lab, I felt a lot warmer inside.

* * *

 **Summary:**

 **Mikako is badass.**

 **Mikako explores.**

 **Mikako gets all angsty and regretful because she was the one who started the first murder by summoning a stupid frog with her insanity and magic and now she's depressed as hell.**

 **Mikako gets comforted by the power of friendship! :-D**


	31. Who's the Mastermind? Part 1

_**Alright. This chapter is very, very important. This is the chapter where the mastermind is revealed. This is one part out of two. Next chapter is the finale (Not counting the epilogue and bonus features) This bit is short, bit the next part with be a longer chapter.  
**_

 _ **Those of you who have NOT given me an alternate execution of your character, please PM me ASAP.**_

 _ **Thank you very much, and try to enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

"So...ududududu! Who's the mastermind, trial 6, starts...right here. Right now! Udududududu!"

"...Let's list some facts. First off. I know Jed's suicide motive." Mikako said calmly.

"You do?" Uke asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah. It was this." Mikako slammed the Tragedy file on her trial stand.

"HOLY SHIT WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT FROM ASDFGHJKL" Mono-Reject started spazzing out.

"What the-?" Gory asked.

"Wats da motiv?" Ninja asked.

"The Tragedy. Some time ago, there was a Tragedy at Hope's Peak academy. Supermodel Junko Enoshima started a mutual killing much like ours with the student council. She and her sister, Mukuro Ikusaba, started setting things in motion. With the assistant of very, very young Monaka Towa, they started a worldwide conquer of despair. Everyone went into complete and utter...loss. Then, Junko hosted another mutual Killing at Hope's Peak, this time, with Class 78. This is what we know. This is why Jed died."

Mikako took a deep breath.

"He committed suicide so we wouldn't want to escape. It's hell out there. Our families could possibly be dead. All this killing is being broadcasted onto live television for the whole world to see. To throw them into even more despair."

"Junko Enoshima? Shez behnd dis?" Kiyomi inquired.

"Yes. Mono-Reject, I have reason to believe...you're Junko Enoshima."

Silence.

Deadly silence.

"No." Mono-Reject replied.

"...Damn it." Mikako grumbled. "That's all I got."

"How 'bout I just tell you, instead?" Mono-Reject sleepily muttered.

"...Wat?" Kiyomi blinked.

"It wz dat eazy?" Ninja exclaimed.

"...Well then. T-tell us!" Uke exclaimed.

A burst of smoke filled the room.

"Heh heh...hahahah! AHAHAHAHAHA!" A voice rang throughout the room. Laughter. Once the smoke had cleared, a girl stood there.

Her hair color was 5 different shades of red, pixie cut. She had gray skin that sparkled in the moonlight. Her eyes glowed in different colors depending on her mood. She wore monk robes, made of leather and ripped in flattering places. She had combat boots and a bright red T-shirt with all her favorite emo bands on it. A pair of Monokuma earrings dangled from her ears.

"Oh no, another Mary-Sue! Even worse than me and Mio plus Senpai combined!' Mikako groaned.

 _ **Mikako, stop breaking the 4th wall. This is the GODDAMN mastermind, and you're complaining that she looks like a sue. Of course she does! She was sent in as a sue!**_

"Sorry." Mikako muttered.

"THE NAMES IS Briely Rhonge!1!1!1!1! I IS THE SUGOI MASTERMIN!d! I IS ALSO...THE ULTIMATE HOMESTUCK TROLL!?"

"...That's almost as bad as my speaking. At least I didn't do the weird punctuation thing." Mikako grumbled.

"BAKA!" Briely yelled.

"dats mi lin! baka!' Kiyomi screamed.

"Nd min! Baka" Ninja added.

"...Seriously? I expected a...scarier m-mastermind. You're just...w-weird." Uke said innocently.

"BAKABAKABAKABAKA!11! I CAN'T NOT NOT BELIEVE YOU..?!." Briely screeched.

"..." Even Tomato looked disgusted.

"...Briely. Are you seriously the real mastermind?" Mikako asked slowly.

"WHAT?! YOU ARE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!..?!./!?./!" Briely yelled again.

"Who's the real mastermind?!" Mikako drilled her.

Briely replied with a bunch of unintelligible Wapanese and sentences, with messed up punctuation. Mikako translated.

"She says...actually, Briely, Mono-Reject has a filter/translator. Speak into his mike." Briely disappeared again, Mono-Reject popping up in her place.

"I said...HOW DID YOU GUYS FIND OUT!? Point is, Mikako is right. I'm not real. I'm a placeholder mastermind, in place of the real one. I've been controlling and speaking for Mono-Reject in their place. They're a little busy. But I will say, Junko is the reason for this. She's just not the mastermind." Mono-Reject/Briely announced.

"W-What happened to the other 16 students in our class? Why didn't you lock them up with us?" Uke asked.

"Not important!" Mono-Reject/Briely replied.

"Who's the real mastermind?!" Gory demanded.

"UDUDUDUDUDUDUDU! UDUDUDUDUDUDU! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUDUDUDUDUDDU!"

Briely reappeared again.

"IT'S..." Her finger pointed in random directions, much like Senpai had done during a trial once. Her finger finally settled on pointing at someone.

"You."

Mikako gasped.

"Wait...Me?"


	32. The Mastermind: Part 2

**Ahaha...Ehehehe...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 ***ahemahemcoughcoughahem***

 **The last chapter, minus the epic epilogue. If I've got things planned right, the Epilogue will be Monday or Sunday, at latest. (In the US of A) Enjoy this...rather long piece of writing.**

* * *

"What do you mean Mikako is the mastermind?" Gory demanded.

"Onee-San? N-No way! Stop lying!" Uke said.

"Mikako, y rnt u defndg urself?" Kiyomi asked her, her eyebrows furrowed.

"..." Tomato offered stunned silence.

"WATWATWAT WAT" Ninja seemed to be stuck in a loop of 'What.'

"RIGHT THAT IS!1!Q!1! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Briely cackled. She then opened a Mono-Reject head, producing a sort of gun with a ton of light bulbs and such, connected with wires to the Mono-Rejects's neck.

"W-What is that?" Uke asked.

"MEMORY A GUN!"

"A memory gun?" Gory frowned. Briely took out a tape recorder, and after cycling through a few tapes stored in Mono-Reject's head, she hit play.

Mikako's voice started speaking.

"So we take away their memories, then we store them in the servers connecting all the Mono-Rejects. We'll give you access to the Memory Gun, for restoring the memories we took, just in case. Cause despair, you know? But don't restore mine until the very very end, all the deaths and shit will have made me despair. Then, poof! Restore, and then I can scare the crap out of everyone, and stuff like that! Once I'm restored, let me take over. You can escape." The recording said. Briely hit stop, a smile on her face.

"I-I never said that!" Mikako yelled.

"ERASED. MEMORIES. BAKA." Briely said firmly. "HOLD STILL!?:" Mikako's eyes widened as the gun fired, and she hit the ground.

* * *

"Wh-what did you do to her!?" Uke screamed as Mono-Rejects picked up the unconscious Mikako and took her away to her room. "Where are you taking her?!"

"To her room so she can regain her memories and freak out. AWAY from us." Briely was speaking through Mono-Reject again.

Kiyomi stood in shock.

"So...Mikako-Chan iz da reson dat evry1 died?!"

"Yep!" Mono-Reject/Briely replied.

"Evn Jin...?"

"Uh-huh!"

"W-wait. Senpai and Kamiko-Chan died because of Onee-San?!" Uke whispered. His eyes grew wide and teary.

Silence filled the courtroom.

* * *

Mikako sat up in her room.

"It...it worked? The memory gun worked?"

 _What are you saying? Memory gun? Are you crazy?_

"Shut up, me!" Mikako snapped at her inner self. That stupid bitch was gone now.

 _I'm still here! Stop! You're not the mastermind! What the hell were you thinking?!_

"What the hell were YOU thinking? You're me."

 _No, no! This can't be right! I'm not falling for despair!_

"Too late, sweetheart."

 _Nonononononono-_

Mikako smiled as she completely blocked all other thoughts. Only one thing remained strong.

Despair.

Mikako's face broke out in a grin, and a tiny giggle escaped from her lips. The overwhelming feeling of insanity took over, and she burst out in laughter.

"AHAHAH! AHAHAHAHAH! UPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPU!" The cosplayer smiled gently, and insane look in her eyes. "Upupupupu..."

* * *

Smoke filled the courtroom again.

The others stared coughing (Minus Tomato because i don't think he has a nose) and waving away the smoke.

Briely had disappeared.

In her place was a girl wearing a black cardigan with a red bowtie on the left side of her cardigan over a white dress shirt, unbuttoned enough to expose the top of blue and yellow bra. A long tie loosely dangled around her neck, equal parts black and white, with a red "X" in a circle at the point where the colors met. She wore a red miniskirt and mid-sized black boots with platform heels and red laces.

She had longish, choppy, bright pink ponytails with purple streaks in them.

And familiar rainbow eyes.

"HELLO BASTARDS!"

"Onee-san...?"

"D'you like my Junko Enoshima cosplay?" Mikako teased, her eyes flashing. She put a yellow and blue crown on her head, and cleared her throat.

"Now then peasants, I demand that you give into despair!"

"What the hell? What's going on?!" Gory yelled.

"Mikako-Chan?!" Kiyomi exclaimed.

"Watz happing" Ninja asked.

Tomato was silent with confusion.

* * *

"Udududududu!" Mikako held the Mono-Reject plush over her face, raising her voice to sound like a demented Mono-Reject.

"So, will you agree with me and become my agents of despair? Joining me and my allies?"

"N-No!" Uke protested.

Mikako's ponytails smoothed out and pointed at the ends, much like a "kawaii" anime character. Her eyes grew overly sparkly.

"Well Uke, I think It'd be nice if you'd see this movie for me! it's aaaallll about sweet Kamiko-Chan!"

Mikako tapped a button, causing a TV to lower. "She lied to you, you know!" Mikako pressed play on a remote.

* * *

 _Kamiko-Chan hummed tiredly as she grabbed the handful of sweets from the kitchen. She was really tired, so the sugar was all she was living off of at the moment. Her head darted up as she heard the sound of arguing. Oh no. The patients must have escaped again._

 _Kamiko-Chan peered around doorframe of the pantry to see Senpai Desu and Swagmaster._

 _"I'm saying Senpai, I think you're just scared to admit it. You know that Uke likes you, and vice versa." Swagmaster said. He wasn't yelling._

 _"Why would I like Uke?! He's garbage!" Senpai huffed._

 _"You liked him before you got all sick and crap. And he liked you."_

 _"Shut up, Swagmaster!" Senpai shoved Swagmaster roughly._

 _Perhaps it was muscle memory, or just because they were sick and confused, but Swagmaster sent a solid right hook to Senpai's direction. It missed by an inch, but before you know it, they were brawling, much to Kamiko-Chan's fright._

 _"What if they kill each other Loli~?" Kamiko-Chan watched, afraid._

 _So imagine her horror when she saw that Senpai had been choked to death._

 _"Uke's gonna kill Swagmaster himself and it's gonna be slow and painful...Loli~."_

 _Kamiko-Chan's eyes widended, her face growing pale. While watching the gasping Swagmaster, she grabbed a frying pan._

 _Kamiko-Chan ran to Swagmaster without a thought and the screen went black._

 _A loud "WHAM" sound was the last thing heard before the camera recording shuts off._

* * *

"...Kamiko-Chan didn't kill Senpai? Swagmaster did?"

Mikako grinned toothily, her ponytails growing spiky. "Yep! It's all your fucking fault! Kamiko was so scared of you having a mental breakdown because she's your FRIEND, and so she committed murder! And what do you do? Hurt her, and nearly crush your fucking classmate!"

Mikako turned into a teacher, a pair of glasses appearing and her hair merging into one ponytail.

"Have you even said sorry to Tomato-Sama?"

Mikako returned back to a normal, but a hand was over her face. A steady monotone was what her voice became.

"No. You haven't. Because you were in the DESPAIR of your dead Senpai. You just fainted. How boring."

Mikako then somehow grew mushrooms and sighed sadly.

"How despairing..."

Uke's eyes teared up, and he started hyperventilating. Mikako didn't give a crap.

* * *

Her expression turned back into her queen persona.

"So, which of you peasants is next for me to cause despair to? How about...you, Kiyomi? My dear best friend!"

Kawaii persona took over.

"You know, your family must be deeead...and your friends! Oh, wait, you had no friends! Just me and Jin!" Mikako let out a maniacal cackle, then switched to her depressed one yet again.

"Jin is dead...and I am too, on the inside..." Mikako sighed sadly.

Kiyomi covered her mouth with her hands, letting out a quiet shuddering sob.

* * *

"Let's see..." Mikako grew bored yet again.

"How about you, Tomato-Sama. Honestly, it's pointless to insult you. " Mikako's ponytails grew spiky and she stuck her tongue out. "You're a fucking fruit! I could just take a nice, shiny knife and chop you up and eat you in my salad! It wouldn't make a fucking difference whether you're dead or alive! I could stomp on your ass right now and there's no shit you can do about it!"

"haow dar u hrt Tomato-Sama!?" Ninja yelled.

Mikako switched to the teacher persona.

"You're being bothersome. I suppose I must deal with you next."

* * *

"What have you done throughout this whole ordeal? You've been useless. You don't any detective skills like darling Jed. No sanity like Gory. Not even a woobie story like Kiyomi that could give you a reason to surive. You're no hero. You've done virtually nothing." Mikako shook her head, then switched to the depressing persona next.

"Shame...I'm sure you could have been useful if you weren't so...terrible. You had no defining character traits. You're a useless character. We could have just gotten rid of you and nothing would have changed."

Mikako smiled, almost sleepily.

"Useless indeed."

Ninja's eyes widended, as Mikako moved onto her next victim.

* * *

"Last and probably least, Gory."

Mikako changed personalities again, this time to the bored one.

"You know you're never gonna go home. You'll spend the next few years of your life until you're thirty, then shrivel up and die like every alien of your kind. The world's in chaos. Good luck trying to get a way home when everyone is out to murder you."

Mikako examined her nails.

"Actually, you'll priobably just die here. Today. I can just throw you all in some crazy mass execution. Even an alien has no chance of surviving that."

She yawned, gauging Gory's reaction.

Gory had frozen, blinking slowly. No reaction was better than having hope, Mikako reasoned.

* * *

"So, are you so reluctant to join me now?" Mikako asked.

"It's not that bad of an idea!" Her kawaii personality reasoned.

"It won't be boring." The bored persona added.

 _Stop._

"What!? HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET BACK?!" Mikako screamed. The other 5 students turned to face her, surprised.

 _You can't have despair...without hope._

"SHUT UP!"

 _Stop this, me. This isn't you. Kamiko wouldn't want this._

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHAT KAMIKO WANTS!" Mikako grabbed her head in her hands.

 _Jed wouldn't want this._

"Wh-who cares what Jed thinks!?"

 _Sissy wouldn't want this._

"SHE'S NOT HERE! SHE WOULD! SHE WOULD SUPPORT ME!"

 _Do you want this, me?_

"I...OF COURSE I WANT THIS! I WANT DESPAIR!" Mikako sank to her knees.

The other students, who couldn't hear the thoughts in Mikako's head, still got the gist of what was going on.

"You don't, Onee-San!"

"Hav hope 4 da futur, BFF!"

"Stop dis, plz!"

"There's no point to this!"

"..." Tomato probably nodded.

 _Are you sure...?_

"I-I-I...!"

Mikako fainted.

* * *

"Onee-San?"

Mikako sat up slowly.

What had just happened?

She was wearing an outfit she recognized thanks to the pictures she and Jed had spent hours combing over. Junko Enoshima...?

"Who...what happened?"

"ur awak!" Kiyomi cheered.

Mikako let out a weird noise as everyone hugged her in a group.

"What happened to me?"

"...You didn't get amnesia or something, did you?" Gory asked.

"I...I..."

It all flooded back to her in a rush. Despair. Mastermind. 32 students. Briely. Death. The Tragedy. Enoshima.

She remembered everything.

"We all knew each other before the killing game." Mikako said slowly.

"Wat?" Ninja frowned, confused.

"We all attended Despair's Drop. Class 64. 32 students. But along the way...I met Junko Enoshima. I fell into despair. We locked up the school thanks to the Tragedy. Us 16 agreed to lock ourselves in the building, while the other 16 refused. And then I hatched my plan to create another killing game. And here we are."

"Let's talk about th-this later, Onee-San. Mono-Reject opened after you f-fainted and gave us...th-this."

Uke placed a remote control in Mikako's hand.

It was labeled " **ESCAPE SWITCH."**


	33. Epilogue

"Do you think, that, in some other universe I went crazy and executed myself?"

I don't get a response, but I didn't expect one.

"Welcome to M(ary)S(ue)G(ary)S(tu) island." I read aloud from the tourist pamphlet in my hands. There aren't any more tourists here, thanks to the Tragedy that I partially caused.

Quite a bit has happened.

When I pressed the button, the door opened to reveal the Future Foundation. They apprehended me, and then rescued the others. After a week or so of reeducation about the Tragedy, we met a group of six students, survivors from Hope's Peak. They gave us some important information concerning Ultimate Despair.

Once they realized I was harmless, they let me be. They took us to MSGS island, where their "top secret Despair repairing operation" was to occur. They're waiting on us to run the project. Everyone agreed.

Except me.

Cool ocean water splashes on my legs as I stand there. Thinking. Worrying.

If I take this on, what if I go crazy and ruin everything?

I know who we're working on.

And that scares me.

But...

On the other hand...

I want to save them.

I need to save them.

I HAVE to save them.

I take the crumpled application form from the inside of the pamphlet. All it needs is my signature. Then we can start.

I sign my name.

And with that, it all begins.

* * *

 _A lot has happened._

 _I survived a killing game._

 _A killing game I masterminded myself._

 _But you know what?_

 _Oh well._

 _I have hope for the future now._

 _Strange, huh? I was one of the ones who caused the future to change._

 _My name is Mikako Sanada._

 _And I know things are going to be very different._


	34. Bonus executions!

**Time for the bonus executions! :-D**

* * *

(Mio's creator never gave me an execution, so I wrote one!)

Mio Hanamura stood in the middle of a deep, dark forest. The sky was black and there were no stars out, and oddly, no moon. Mio lifts her nose to smell something strange.

"Is this...garlic?!"

Mio covered her nose. It was a terrible smell.

"That's not gonna kill me!" She shouts.

A horde of storm clouds starts raining holy water. Mio grumbles that her hair is getting horribly soaked.

"Quit it! My clothes! They're ruined!"

Mono-Reject then appears out of nowhere with a stake. Not the food kind, either. He shouts and jumps on Mio, effectively stabbing her in the heart.

* * *

Ulala Hikaku was chained up in a chair. Mono-Reject splashed Ulala with some gasoline all over and then lit a match and threw it at her.

Ulala is set aflame and started burning and screaming in agony, and some laugh track plays in the background, thinking it's fake and it's just a prank as said by Mono-Reject.

After a while, everyone goes away, while the burned up body of Ulala is just sitting there, dead.

And then Mono-Reject walked up to her saying. "It's just a prank, bro..."

* * *

Senpai is thrown into an open field and a glass dome is placed over him. "Omg, yis. For da furst tiem in fureva, sunlite!" he said as he looked up.

Then, Mono-Reject appeared and cut a hole in the top of the dome. Mono-Reject used his rainbow harvesting powers to steal a rainbow from the sky, and Senpai cried. "OMG, NU!" Senpai screamed. "Hao could u!?"

Mono then put the rainbow inside the dome and it started bouncing off the internal perimeters of the dome. The rainbow was fast as light, but as Senpai was the ultimate rainbow maker, he was able to dodge. But then Mono-Reject began harvesting more and more rainbows and putting them in the dome, and they moved so fast that when they hit Senpai, they'd burn through him.

Senpai turned around and whipped his long white hair, only for a rainbow to cut through it. "OMG, NUUU. HAO DID U KNO MY HEIR IS DA SORSE OF MAI POWRRRR!" He squealed as he shriveled up into tiny ball and burst into glitter and sparkles.

"Dunt furgit meee!" One of the sparkles yelled before the rainbow cut through it and it exploded into rainbow sherbet.  
The rainbow sherbet slowly descended to the ground and spelled out the words 'Bye-Bye Uke'.

* * *

SWAGMASTER IS THROWN INTO A SUPER #SWAG PARTY WITH ALL OF HIS HEROES LIKE SNOOP DOGE, JAWN CENA, CORY, SHREK, SANIC AND A BUNCH OF OTHER PEOPLE WHO HAVE SUFFICIENT SWAG. THEN THE LOOMINATI BREKS IN AND THERE IS A MONSTER LASER SWAG PARTY BATTLE OF EPICNESS.

BUT THEN THE LIGHTS START PUMPING FASTER AND FASTER AND SWAGMASTER GETS MORE AND MORE HIGH AND THE ILLUMINATI BATTLE PICKS UP AND THE PARTY KICKS INTO OVERDRIVE AND THE SWAG CANNOT BE CONTAINED AND THEN THERE ARE RAINBOW LIGHTS EVERYWHERE AND THE DANCERS LEGS ALL CATCH FIRE AND EVERYONES EYES SHRINK IN FROM ALL THE BOOZE AND THEN SWAGMASTER HAS THE GREATEST HEART ATTACK EVER AS THE PARTY PROCEEDS TO EXPLODE IN A BLAZING INFERNO BEFORE COMPLETLY IMPLODING INTO A BLACK HOLE OF #SWAG, LEAVING SWAGMASTER COVERED IN WEED AND MEMES AND SADNESS EVERYWHERE. THE LOOMINATI AND FAZE CLAN WILL FOREVER LAMENT THE DAY THEY LOST THIS PRIME AGENT. OPTIC GAMING DOESN'T CARE THOUGH.

* * *

Jed is standing in a room that suspiciously looks like a computer screen. Mono-Reject appears in front of him, dressed in a brown suit with a white tie.  
Jed signed, "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."  
"NOPE!" Mono-Reject yelled as a certain tune started playing. Suddenly, a sign dropped in front of the people watching the execution. It said:

A TASTE OF HIS OWN MEDICINE!

"Trollollollollollolloll, trollollollolloll!" Mono-Reject started singing (Very badly, I might add). Before he could cover his ears, though, Jed found himself staring down the barrel of a pistol. Mono-Reject pulled the trigger-  
BANG! said the little papper that came out. While Jed was staring at the now non-threatening gun, he noticed a new tune growing in the background.

"I hate that thing." Jed signed.

"NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP, NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN!" Mono-Reject sang, yet again horribly. This time the thing that stopped Jed from covering his ears was the sudden stop of sound and the feel of liquid coming from his ears. It ACTUALLY made him deaf!

"Now, for the finishing touch!" Mono-Reject said as he pushed Jed into a chair. He was immediately strapped down, unable to move his hads or legs. Mono-Reject then appeared next to him head, holding a scalpel and a threaded needle. Jed made one last terrified glance at the audience of his classmates, and mouthed 'Good luck'.

Mono-Reject preceded to obstruct their view and caused Jed to scream out in pain, until it all finally died out. Mono-Reject stepped out the way to reveal his work: the newly deceased Jed I. Knight now had a permanent Troll face, never to be changed.

* * *

The room was dark, and Mizuko sat on his bed alone. Was this... his dorm room? He picked up the pillow and hugged it tightly; yes, that was his pillow. Its give and smell were the same as always... But that didn't make sense. This was supposed to be his execution. Why was he in his room?

Had it all been a bad dream?

That thought filled him with some relief, but there was only so much comfort that could be found when he was still stuck in Despair's Drop, living with his life on the line every day, never knowing when someone might kill another.

If only Senpai was there with him...

And he was. Mizuko looked up in shock, surprised to see his beloved Senpai standing by his bed, looking down at him kindly. Mizuko's breath caught in his throat; when had Senpai come into his room? He didn't remember letting him in, or even hearing the doorbell ring.

But he certainly wasn't complaining. And as Senpai leaned down, ever closer, Mizuko lifted his arms up and gratefully welcomed the embrace.

Their lips met, soft and chaste, and Mizuko felt like he was walking on air. Forget nightmares and executions and killing games, Mizuko was the happiest he could have ever thought possible. He sighed through his nose in pure bliss as the kiss deepened and he reveled in the feeling of Senpai's hands gently caressing his sides, up his chest, over his shoulders... Mizuko gratefully allowed Senpai to push him backwards onto the bed...

And then those gentle hands were at his throat, squeezing with a viciousness that had Mizuko short of breath in a way completely unrelated to the kiss. Mizuko clawed at the fabric of Senpai's tuxedo frantically, pushing him away to break the kiss, but that didn't help him to get some much-needed air. He tried to gasp, to no avail, and tears were streaming down his face even as his eyes were squeezed shut in pain.

Mizuko was going to die.

That fact was all too clear to him now, and his hands stilled as he resigned himself to that fact. The pain was too much, anyway, and he was losing the strength needed to struggle. His limbs felt heavy and his head spun, but if he was going to die, he at least wanted the last thing he saw to be his beloved Senpai.

Fighting the looming shadow of unconsciousness, Mizuko forced his eyes open, trying with every fiber of his being to focus on the man above him, aching to gaze into those beautiful rainbow-colored eyes one last time, to take the memory of them with him into death.

But those eyes weren't there.

Senpai's face had been replaced with Mono-Reject's, and if Mizuko had been able, he would have screamed a shrill cry of horror, of despair.

But that despair remained within him, churning sickeningly and consuming him from the inside until Mizuko Onani, the Ultimate Uke, was no longer.

* * *

Gory is suddenly launched into a room. It's cold and dark, and everything around her looks metallic. Mono-Reject presses a button and the lights are switched on. Gory looks around her. It's almost like her alien spaceship. She rushes to the controllers, just in case everything was a bad dream and she hasn't ever participated in the killing game.

But the walls fall. They were fake. An army of Mono-Rejects, dressed in astronaut outfits and equipped with several weapons, is waiting on the other side.

"Ugh!"

They try to attack her one by one, but Gory is able to get rid of them. She whips them with her "tail", she claws them, she removes their heads with a bite, impales them with her sidetails, uppercuts them, stabs them with her heels, even hypnotizes and mindcontrols them so that they attack each other.

"You think you can come and get me? I'm the Ultimate Alien Psychopath Killer for a reason!"

This time the Mono-Rejects attack in groups and Gory finds it increasingly hard to avoid and destroy all of them. She grabs their weapons and uses them to kill them, too. She tries to retreat and is backed in a corner. The onslaught is terrible, but she manages to take them all out with minor scrateches...

...except one of them...

...he is pointing at her with an oversized lance...

...an ududu...

...and the lance is pushed towards her stomach.

But the lance breaks in two and falls to the ground, not having made contact with her body. The Mono-Reject clone looks confused and terrified. Gory allows herself to show a smug grin as she picks up the pointed side of the broken lance.

"This corset is not just for show. It's a fine pice of alien armor"

The Mono-Reject tries to escape but Gory throws the weapon at him, breaking him. Gory puts her hands on her hip and sighs, thinking she had survived the execution.

Another light. A voice she was vying to hear.

"Gory, dear! We're here!"

"Mom?! Oh, mom, where are you?!"

"Follow the light, Gory", says her father. "We'll come and pick you up in no time!"

Surprised and immensely happy, Gory positions herself in the middle of the room, right below the light. She's smiling and looking ahead, knowing her friends would be watching her from the other side of the screen.

"I'm going home! Don't worry, I'll take all of you out of this place. We'll be fine-"

Something isn't right. Gory looks up. Why was there a light? Her parents weren't here yet, so they couldn't abduct her. Doubt takes over her. She's in the middle of an execution, after all. She moves a little to the side, and away from the light.

An UFO then falls and crashes over her.

Gory screams in agony. Her whole body, besides her head and one arm, had been crushed.

"GORY!" yell her parents from inside the UFO.

Gory is crying. "Mom... Dad... Get me out of here!"

The UFO makes a small sound and a door is lowered down, from which lots of smoke comes out. Gory hears steps coming towards her and her eye moves automatically in their direction, gleaming with hop. She sees their faces. It's them!

But they're too short? She looks down and sees their bodies. Momo-Reject clone bodies.

"UDUDUDUDUDUDUDUDU!"

Gory is left speechless as she slowly dies under the UFO. She closes her eye and cries in despair, her soft moans filling the room.

* * *

Tomato is picked up by a Mono-Reject dressed in a chef's hat and a mustache. JOHN CENA grabs Tomato throws him in a black sauce pot, with a bunch of other tomatoes.

Mono-Reject puts it on a stove, and turns on the heat. Tomato is reduced to a simmering tomato sauce, which Mono-Reject adds spices and such to. He dumps the sauce on top of a pizza crust, then tops it with cheese and a meat that looks suspiciously like flesh.

The pizza is put into a pizza oven, and is cooked at way too high of a temperature. Mono-Reject takes the burnt pizza out of the oven, and, scowling, throws it into the garbage chute.

* * *

The ninja is in the middle of a deserted village, glancing around suspiciously. Suddenly, he hears pounding and turns to see many Mono-reject titans. Quickly, he gets out his big silver sword and runs to them, slicing up some of the Mono-reject titans while screaming "TITANS! TITANS! TITANS!" Again and again rapidly like a madman, losing his normal calmness. Soon all the titans are dead on the ground, leaving the ninja panting.

Suddenly, he sees a silhouette of his older brother that killed his entire clan standing on top of one of the houses of the village. He growls quietly, before jumping up only to see that it's a Mono-reject wearing a mask simular to his brothers face. He glares, attacking it with his sword, missing. Then begins the epic battle of the ninja and the Mono-reject, both doing lots of ninja stuff in their battle. He is then pushed off the building by the Mono-reject, landing on his back on the ground, groaning in pain.  
The ninja decides he has to use his last resource - the demon he summoned to avenge his mother and his clan. Opened his mouth and commanded the demon to come "I command you, AdorableSebby-Chan, rescue me!"

Nothing happened. The demon didn't come. The ninja sighed, realizing that this cruelly was the end. He looked up to see the Mono-Reject dressed as his older brother riding on a Mono-reject titan. The Mono-reject titan grabbed the ninja off the floor and bit him in half, blood splattering everywhere, before swallowing the ninja and walking away.

* * *

Briely is tied to a giant wheel of fortune mechanism. Mono-Reject, dressed as a game show host, laughs maniacally and spins the wheel.

The wheel spins, and just as Briely is about to reach the point...

A GIANT YELLOW MOON LANDS ON HER.

It crushes her, ending her life quickly and abruptly.

* * *

Kiyomi sits in a bed with Mono-Reject's laptop on her lap.

WATGBS and Ib load up at the same time before fusing into a game titled, ANIME DESU DESU GAMES!

Kiyomi squeals and presses start, launching her into the doll room with her character on 1 rainbow coloured petal.

She's almost out of there when...

Mono-Reject appears dressed as Wadanohara laughing like a maniac.

Kiyomi's rose is plucked from her hands and placed into Mono-Reject's.

The rose is incinerated with a flaming chainsaw, leaving Kiyomi's character to die by the game's mechanics.

When the game over screen appears, Kiyomi suffers from a heart attack and dies.

* * *

(Another execution for Mikako! :-D)

Mikako is inside of her dorm room, with sewing machines and rolls of fabric and all her favorite cosplay creation stuff.

Mono-Reject gives her an order to make a Mono-Reject sized cosplay outfit of her choice.

Mikako starts working, but Mono-Reject is angry at Mikako's slow progress. He yells at her to hurry.

Mikako starts working faster.

Mono-Reject keeps on increasing her working speed, until Mikako is horribly exhausted, but she's done. Mono-Reject looks at the cosplay she made, but is unhappy.

He hits a button and her sewing machine blows up, killing her.

* * *

 **And now...  
**

 **One last bonus feature!**

 **Remember the special events? There were some that never happened...**

 **So...**

 **What could have been for the special events?**

 **Tell me what events you want to see!**


	35. Bonus Special Events

**Bonus feature time! Yay!**

 **I usually put more detail into these events, so sorry if they're short.**

 **I did skip a few, but oh well. I just did one from each chapter.**

* * *

 **Giving the mustard sampler to Tomato**

Mikako examined the package further. Tomato was an ingredient in ketchup, and mustard was a side ingredient to ketchup, right?

Besides, who knew how Tomato might react. It would be fun.

So, Mikako went to find Tomato, who was napping with the other Tomatoes.

"TOMATO!"

The Tomato shuffled ever so slightly.

"I gotz u a giftz!" Mikako threw the package to Tomato.

Tomato looked at it.

Then teleported away.

"WAT DA FAK"

Mikako knew that Tomato could teleport. But nobody had actually ever seen it in person. Mikako's jaw dropped and she rubbed her eyes. She wasn't seeing things.

Tomato really could teleport.

Well, he was the Ultimate Tomato.

* * *

 **Giving the Top Ten book to Uke. OR: UkexSenpai...kinda.  
**

"Her, Uke" Mikako handed over the book, shrugging. Uke flipped through the pages.

"H-here it is! Top Ten ways to ask someone out...Top ten dates...Top Ten flirting Techniques..."

"R U tryin to ask Senpai ut?" Mikako tilted her head.

"Yeah!"

"#WHATEVS" Swagmaster walked away.

"OMGOMGOMG! Kamiko-Chan needs 2 no botu dis! Nd evry1 but Senpai!"

Mikako ran off, excited to set up a date.

"B-But I haven't even asked him yet! Uahhhh..."

At dinnertime the next day, everyone except for Senpai knew about the date/setup, since it was the widest ship in the small school. Well, Byakuya didn't give a crap. But even Kiyomi and Jed were happy to help.

Akiko had decorated the dining room to perfection.

Kamiko-Chan and Mikako worked in the kitchen.

Jed was cleaning up after Kamiko-Chan and Mikako, since their cooking was making a big mess.

Everyone else was making sure Uke looked perfect.

Well, except Swagmaster. No one knew where he was. Probably high again.

Also Byakuya. But he didn't care.

Uke had mustered up the courage to ask his Senpai to eat with him that night. It took him about 2 hours of stammering.

And so, everything was ready.

All the others hid in the kitchen to watch the date, except for Swagmaster and Byakuya. Uke sat at a table, playing with his too-long suit jacket sleeves.

Senpai walked in the dining room.

Mikako straightened her totally kawaii waitress outfit.

Senpai sat down.

"H-Hi Senpai!"

"hai Uke"

Mikako walked over to the table, smiling.

"Hai! Welcom! 2nite we hav..." Mikako started listing off dishes. Once both had placed orders, Kamiko-Chan walked in with sparkling water and poured them both some.

Everyone waited in the kitchen.

Uke took a sip of his water, then promptly passed out.

Senpai sniffed the water, then drank it. He started screaming, then stood up and threw rainbows everywhere.

"WAT DA FAK" Ninja yelled. Gory ran over to check on Uke.

"He's fine, just knocked out. Something in the water, I guess. Or his nerves." Kamiko-Chan went to examine the water.

"Smells like alcohol, Loli~."

"btu woo wud hav alcohol at a hi skool?" Kiyomi asked.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO #HIGHAF #DRUNKAF" Swagmaster ran into the dining room, screaming maniacally.

 _"Seems like Swagmaster drugged the water and spiked it."_ Jed said. He was right, but nobody could understand.

"NUUUUUU ITZ NUT PERFECT ADL;FAFJGF;GJFLKGJAG" Akiko screamed.

"Fak you, Swagmaster." Mikako grumbled.

* * *

 **Mikako shares the anti-despair cake with everyone** _ **  
**_

Mikako knew it wouldn't work as well, but she cut up the cake and shared it.

The nobody else died and everyone was horribly OOC for the rest of their lives while Briely was mad as hell.

The end.

* * *

 **Mikako and the crew have a relaxation day  
**

Mikako couldn't find Jed, but otherwise she invited everyone else to hang out at the pool. Which wasn't many people, but whatever. Mikako dug out some swimsuit she found in her suitcase of cosplay, then went to the the pool.

Everyone enjoyed themselves, speaking about random things and such. They told stories of their friends and family on the outside. After a few hours, Jed joined them as well.

They soon all got into a crazy water fight, and Mikako was over the moon with happiness.

Shame that Jed dying would end it very abruptly the next day.

* * *

 **And that's it!  
**

 **That's the end.**

 **Wow.**

 **What a crazy ride.**

 **I initially started this fic for the sole purpose of being a troll, and now, well...it's actually become somewhat legitimate! :-D**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this!**

 **And so I thought, why not have more fun?**

 **I'm gonna write a sequel.**

 **Our protagonist this time around will be a little less (Or maybe not) ridiculous.**

 **Protagonist-Chan: That depends. Inside, or outside of my head?**

 **SHUSH!**

 **Keep an eye out for Super DA BEST SYOC EVA 2!**

 **Coming to you in like 10 minutes or something IDK**

 **-Skye**


End file.
